Slumber
by Paoshirou Hozomi
Summary: Sleeping Beauty au! Henrik Horrendous Haddock was born at the Isle of Berk and was immediately given Gifts from the Guardians and a curse from Pitch to be killed at his thirteenth year. Despite Manny's solution, the Guardians take him into hiding for protection until his thirteenth year. But will they be able to hide him long enough? Or is Jack Frost their only hope?
1. Gifts

**A/N: Alright-ee! This is my first HiJack and it's a Sleeping beauty!au if the title Slumber is any hint. I've been reading a couple of Au's [Like Tarzan, Prince of Atlantis, Ohana and Hiccahontas and much more. So if you authors of these au's are reading these, much power to you and I'm gonna dedicate this first au of mine to you guys] and I was thinking why there wasn't any Sleeping beauty!au. Don't ask why I thought sleeping beauty, just did.**

**I'm gonna try not to make to much like Disney by not making Hiccup too much of a damsel and since I plan on making Toothless Hiccup's "horse" I hope I don't crap this up too much. Reviews are the salary of us fanfiction authors so if I'm doing a good job here I hope you'll let me know. If not a might as well stop... Kidding! I don't stop what I started. Expect slow updates but completion.**

**CASTING:**

**Princess Aurora - Henrik Horrendous Haddock III**

**and**

**Rose - Hiccup**

**(^ they're basically the same person.)**

**Prince Philip - Jack Frost**

**The three good fairies [Fauna, Flora, Maryweather] - The Guardians [Sandy, Tooth, Bunny, North, Manny]**

**The King and Queen - Stoick and Vahallarma**

**Maleficient - Pitch Black**

**Maleficient's pet bird - Daggur**

**Samson (that's the horse if any of you readers are like "who the hell is samson?") - Toothless**

**Minions - Fearlings**

**Okay, so over here, Berk doesn't fight Dragons at all. No one does. Unless the Dragon actually poses threat, which they usually don't. And the only one that does is the Green death. However, it still holds true that Hiccup trained them first. The rest of the people just stay clear of them. Like, you know, how normal people don't like to kill wild animals but don't want to see them either.**

**Gifts**

Long time ago in the Isle of Berk where it snows nine months a year, hails the other three and has a glorious view of the sunsets, a child was born and it was cause for much celebration, seeing as it was the chief's first born. It was cause for much festivities that Berk's great hall was packed with visitors. The villagers of Berk and the people of the Berserkers tribe... Most of them, anyway.

Stoick the Vast and his wife Vahallarma were now proud parents as they gazed down at their first born. Henrik Horrendous Haddock III. A boy. The baby was a tiny one, too much to be considered a baby viking. Freckles looked like they were sprinkled all over his body. Stoick almost wanted to call the child _Hiccup_, because that name meant the runt of a litter. But Vahallarma wouldn't allow it. Despite this, Stoick was proud of his son and knew that someday he would make him into a fine chief. Vahallarma loved the child unconditionally like only a mother would.

"Thor Almighty has finally granted us a child of our own! A toast to my son, Henrik Horrendous Haddock III!"

The visitors gave might cry and drunk to the toast.

Just at that moment, a viking with a blond beard braided into two got everyone's attention to clear a path. "Incoming! The Guardians are coming, make a path now! Outta the way!"

Just like the viking said, a sleigh tugged by reindeers was about to make its landing at the Great hall. Oswald the generous, chief of the Berserker tribe, had to pull his toddler out of the way, who looked like he wanted to attack the reindeers. Which no one doubted, they all knew Daggur had a deranged side to him. In fact, the whole tribe had to make sure he didn't get too close to the newborn lest they wanted to incite Stoick's wrath and wage war with Berk.

The sleigh came to a halt right in front of Stoick and his wife, and as soon as it did, a half-bird half-woman, multi-coloured feathers creature flew out from the sleigh to go straight to the cradle where little Henrik slept soundly.

The bird lady cooed. "Aww! Isn't he just the cutest thing in the world!"

Stoick winced a bit. Cute wasn't considered a compliment for viking, boy or girl. Vahallarma nudged him hard on the gut, chastising him to give a more grateful expression since she did mean it as a compliment. "Thank you, Tooth." She smiled.

"Oh Vahallarma," Tooth beamed at the viking lady. "You must be so happy!"

Vahallarma grinned in affirmation.

Then, a small round man seemingly made out of sand floated out of the sleigh and towards Tooth as a large man dressed in a red coat and tall furry black hat stepped out of the sleigh and straight to Stoick.

"Ah Stoick, it's been long time old friend."

"North, always good to see you."

The two exchanged handshakes.

The man made out of sand casted his dreamsand over the cradle where the child's dreams begin to materialize and it showed the child riding on a dragon, seemingly a Night Fury kind. Stoick gave a hearty laugh.

"Ah, my son dreams big. He already knows what he wishes to become."

Finally, the last guardian made his way out of the sleigh... Or in this case, crawled. A tall, bipedal bunny gripped on North's red coat and pulls himself up.

"Ugh, North... I knew we shoulda taken my tunnels. They're faster, safer... And less prone to barfing tendencies."

"Ah, what are you talking about Bunny? Everybody loves Sleigh. It makes good entrance."

"Yeah, and exits for lunch." Bunny puts his paw over his mouth as gagging reflex before giving Stoick a salute and heading over to the cradle. "Long time no see, Stoick. So how's the little anklebiter?"

"Awake now." Tooth smiled.

At that note, the guardians went in front of Stoick and Vahallarma to address the crowd.

"Everyone gathered, we are the Guardians. We come here tonight to grant child special gifts, one from each of us." North gestured Tooth to start. "Ladies first."

In her glee and excitement, Tooth flew about and performed a somersault which everyone applauded to before returning to the front of the cradle. "My gift is one of flight," She flew over the cradle where some of her feathers flew down to before turning into sparkles. "when strength fails him, his speed will give him an edge."

Vahallarma smiled. "I think that's just what he needs," Stoick shrugged, conceding to it.

Tooth flew back to her position beside North. Sandy went up next. Standing infront of the cradle, he summoned a stream of dreamsand, creating symbols and figures of animals, stars, mountains and the like. Everyone marvelled at his creations. Daggur threw a dagger to the figures but no one seem to mind, too amazed to be distracted by it. Then Sandy drew the figures back, forming them to streams of dreamsand and fading away to Henrik's cradle.

"Sandy's gift is of creativity. Henrik will be able to create great things." Tooth smiled as Sandy returned to his position. "Nice touch, Sandy."

Bunny went forward, coolly tossing a tiny colorful egg in front the cradle. It exploded and a multi-colorful puff of cloud fell into the cradle. Henrik sneezed and made cute baby moans. Bunny smirked. "So this one goes with Sandy's. The gift of craftiness, designing inventions maybe even spectacular weapons! He'll be the best in the business."

"So he's gotta learn from the best, eh Stoick?" Gobber grinned. "I volunteer to take him for apprenticeship."

North came last, going to the front of the cradle, putting a large hand over the baby's head gently. "My gift is curiosity. To discover wonder in everything, and to see things man has yet to see." He smiled.

Stoick put his arms around his wife, proud parents, ready to raise the child.

Suddenly, their celebration was interrupted by a flare of dark sand coming from the Great hall door. Vikings and Berserkers alike gasped and made their fighting stances, ready for a fight if any. Stoick brought his axe out, standing infront of his wife and the baby who Vahallarma now held in her arms. The guardians went to their defense positions.

They heard a sinister laughter.

North's big eyes got even wider. "Can it be...?"

As if to answer, a tall man dressed in a long, dark cloak materialized from the darkness of the shadows. "Boo."

"PITCH BLACK!"

**A/N: Da dada! So, how's it so far? Anyone interested enough to want the next chapter up soon? Reviews please! Comments and suggestions very much appreciated.**


	2. Cursed

**A/N: Okay. Chapter two is up. Hope I can keep up these updates. Anyway, I forgot to put this at the last chapter so might as well do it now. So disclaimer, I don't own anything How to train you Dragon and Rise of the Guardian is owned by Dreamworks. Sleeping Beauty, at least this one, is owned by Disney. So yeah, nothing much happening yet. I'm planning this to be a eight chapter thing plus an epilogue, Jack's probably coming up at Chapter Four.**

_**Jack: And Hiccup gets laid right?**_

_**Hiccup: Toothless...**_

_**Jack: AH! HICCUP!**_

**So... While Toothess chases Jack, the story continues.**

**Cursed**

Vikings and Berserkers alike didn't drop their defense, waiting for orders to attack. Neither Oswald or Stoick gave the signal however, knowing that a head-on attack wouldn't be the best strategy to take against Pitch. Pitch smiled smugly and approached the center of the Great Hall.

"Ah, I knew I heard the sound of merriment and celebration. I was right to assume that a little party was being held," The smile turned to a scowl. "Strange. I didn't get an invitation."

Vahallarma scoffed. "Ha, you? No one wants you around, heck, no one ever did."

Pitch glared back at the woman. "You think you can ignored me? FOOLS! I will not have it!" He summoned a stallion made of dark sand behind the woman. Vahallarma yelped, horriefied. She grabbed one of Stoick's smaller hammers and made to attack the creature. It dissolved instead and went to Pitch's side, who put a hand over its mane. "Whoa, easy, easy, girl." He smirked at Sandy. "Like it, Sandman? You're not the only one who can pull this off. Only I create nightmares."

Sandy huffed, his sand particles bristling.

"Don't be nervous," Pitch says to Vahallarma who still looked wide-eyed and the vikings and berserkers tensed positions as he continued to stroke the fearling horse. "It only riles them up more. They smell fear, you know."

Bunny laugh once in mockery. "What fear? Of you? Haha, no one's been afraid of you since the dark ages."

"Aye, and Vikings show no fear." Gobber huffed.

Pitch sneered at them before giving a nostalgic smile. "Oh the Dark ages," He sighed. "Everyone frightened and miserable, such happy times for me, all the power a wielded."

Stoick glared at the dark man steadily. "Why are you here Pitch?"

"What do you want?" North followed that question.

Pitch turned to North and Stoick, large men he despised greatly. "Maybe I want what you have," He pointed at the accusingly. "Power, authority. People cowering down under my rule, and maybe I'm tired of living underground, forgotten and cast aside."

Bunny scolwed. "Maybe that's where you belong, you shadow-sneaking ratbag."

"Oh, go suck an egg rabbit."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

North put a sword to block Bunny's way, wanting to avoid a fight and casualties as much as necessary. "Get out Pitch."

"Oh, but North? This is a party, and I am a guest."

"An unwanted and uninvited guest."

Stoick prepared to give the signal. "Pitch, if you do not leave my Great Hall this instance, by Thor's name, I'll strike you down myself!"

Pitch looked amused, clearly thinking that this man was foolish for underestimating him. "Oh, all right." He conceded. "But, oh wait, now where are my manners? Look at him, precious child." He grinned towards Vahallarma's direction who held Henrik. "Allow me to grant my own gift to the child."

Alarmed, the Guardians surrounded Vahallarma, who kept Henrik close to her and Stoick raised his axe again.

"You won't get anywhere near this child!" Tooth shouted.

Pitch laughed. "Oh my dear guardian, I don't need to." He smirked evilly. "Listen well, all of you." A stream of black sand surrounded Pitch. "Granted, the child will live a good, healthy life, and perhaps I will even remain silent and hidden, ceasing my little schemes for the next thirteen years." Everyone raised their guard, sensing something was off. Strangely, Daggur seemed rather interested with the evil man. "But heed my words, before the sunsets on the day of his thirteenth birthday, I will send a fearling to consume him, and he dies."

"NO!" Vahallarma cried out.

Enraged, Stoick raised the alarm. "ATTACK, VIKINGS! ATTACK!" Oswald followed on that command and ordered his own people to attack as well.

The Guardians, Vikings and Berserkers surrounded Pitch, but he summoned his dark sand and prevented them from getting closer. "FOOLS! I AM NOT EASILY BEATEN!"

"We'll see about that!" Bunny threw his boomerngs. But Pitch disappeared into the shadows completely...

...Or so they thought.

A tall shadow loomed behind Vahallarma, who only had a moment to turn. "Oh, did I forgot to mention? I need to spill blood to seal the deal." Pitch grinned evilly and those were the last words Vahallarma ever heard as Pitch brought his scythe down. She only had enough time to turn around and shield Henrik before the scythe met her back, leaving a large, bloody gash.

"VAHALLARMA!" Stoick screamed as he charged towards his collapsing wife as Pitch disappeared and Henrik flew out of her arms.

"Oh no!" Tooth flew swiftly to catch the baby in her arms, now wailing madly. She frowned deeply as Stoick held his dead wife at his arms.

The celebration and merriment promptly being put to an end.

**A/N: Okay, is anyone shock? I hardly expect it. I mean, come on, Vahallarma dies. You probably saw it coming with all things considered. And I know the queen didn't really die in Disney's Sleeping beauty, but I'm twisting it up a bit okay? Technically, Hiccup's mom really did die. Too short? Sorry, but I wanna make this quick and get to Jack's arrival. Leave reviews**


	3. Solutions

**A/N: Okay. I can't wait for the next chapter because that's where Jack comes in so I'll make this a quick one, if no one minds. Even though I know the last chapter was quite short. Only 992 words, according to my doc manager. But I'm sure Jack showing up will make it worth it. Yes?**

**Solutions**

Tragically, right after the birth of a new life comes a funeral of the one who brought forth the said newborn. Everyone gathered to the shores of Berk, where Vahallarma's caravan of no return shall take place. Her corpse laid on a well-decorated raft, prepared to go out to sea. In the Viking way, it is considered an Honor to die during the heat of battle, but instead of pride, Stoick only felt grief as he held his offspring close to him, the last thing Vahallarma was to ever give him.

Stoick knelt down in front of the raft. The Guardians stood right behind him, paying their respects and feeling the guilt of having fail their duty as Guardians to protect their closest friend. Gobber pushed the raft off to sea and when it was far enough, horns were blown steadily and a flaming arrow was shot towards Vahallarma's watery grave.

Soon, the Berserkers set sailed back to their own island and the villagers of Berk returned to their homes, with only Gobber staying behind with Stoick, his child and The Guardians.

"Stoick, I apologize for your loss. As guardians, we regret and feel guilt for not being able to stop Pitch from his evil doings." North apologized. "Please forgive our inefficiency."

Stoick shook his head, and stood up. His head held high, putting up a tough front. "No one is to blame here, but Pitch." He scolwed. "My concern now is my child, how will I protect him from getting killed at his thirteenth birthday?"

"Eh, well, we can try not celebrating his birthdays." Gobber shrugged. Everyone narrowed his eyes at him. "What? Pitch can lose track of his age that way."

Stoick sighed, shaking his head. "North, is there nothing to be done?"

Sandy sighed, about to answer that, when he looked up and saw the moon shining down on them. Alarmed, he tried calling for the attention of the others but he was in the back and without the ability of speech, he had a hard time getting their attention. He tried whistling, hollering, and calling them with sand flags to no avail.

"We don't have the ability to do anything about it," Tooth said apologetically. "Pitch has already closed the deal with Vahallarma's... Uhm... Blood."

Stoick scowl got deeper. "There must be something, I'm not going to let Henrik die easily!"

"Calm yourself, Stoick. Of course we will not let Pitch easily get way with Henrik." North huffed. "You have our word that we will do anything we can to..."

Sandy finally had it and threw a rock at Gobber.

"Oy, who on earth...?!"

This caused everyone to look at Sandy and Gobber. Sandy created a half moon symbol above his head and pointed above to the night sky. They all looked, to see the moon shining brighter. North laughed.

"Ah, Man in moon. Sandy, why didn't you say so earlier?"

Sandy looked incredulous as steam of dreamsand blew from where his ears were.

"Manny, help us." North gestured his large arms towards the moon. "What must be done? We have to save child."

Stoick kept Henrik close to him. He knew how Manny had the tendency to ignore the pleas called out to him, so by taking initiative to actually speak was a big deal. He only hope his prescence involved his son.

The moon cast a ray of light down, like a spotlight directly pointed to Henrik who laid quietly in his father's arms. Stoick felt the overwhelming power flow from the light until it completely vanished and the moon was silent once again.

"What... What happened? What did he did to Henrik?"

North's eyes were wide and he seemed to be in good spirits. "Ahahaha! That's Manny we know and love, he has provided solution to problem."

"What is it North? What did he do?" Tooth asked, was glee going back to her spirits. "What's going to happen?"

"Child may or may not still encounter the fearling," North started. This did not seem like good news to Stoick at the slightest.

"Oh. Perfect."

"Maybe you misplace your judgement on the silent orb?" Gobber suggested wearily.

North held out a finger. "But there is catch. In the event that he does, Henrik will not be dead. But just in deep sleep until something special Manny has prepared comes to wake him up."

Stoick nodded slowly, seeming to regain some hope. "And that is what?"

"Uhm," North rubbed his beard. "I don't know. Not exactly."

Bunny groaned in exasperation. "'_Not exactly' _he says." He mimicks. "Can you believe this guy?"

Sandy let out a question mark symbol.

"Yeah, you can say that again, Sandy."

North huffed. "Look, it is good thing. It will work out, I feel it." He held his big round belly. "In my belly."

Stoick sighed. "No offense to your belly, but I'm not taking any chances." He turned to Gobber. "Every night for the next thirteen years, I want torches lit up around the whole town. Let no shadows be darker than a yak's fur. No one sleeps without a night light from now on, we will not risk fearlings coming out from the shadows."

Gobber nodded, and went out to get to work.

* * *

The Guardians returned to the sleigh. Bunny tried taking the tunnels but North pulled him into the sleigh and took off. He flew them to his home at the North pole. He was still frustrated that no one believed him about Manny's good tidings but decided to at least talk them into a meeting of what else they can do to help.

"I swear if that ratbag shows himself again, I'm gonna make him wish he never born!"

Tooth sighed. "Bunny, watch your temper." An elf put an eggnog in front of her as she gave instructions to little babytooth fairies to take care of the castle while she was away for the night. "Thank you," She said to the elf.

Bunny then got to his feet and punch a fisted paw to his open paw. "I got it! We can turn the little anklebiter to a fierce dragon! No one kills them anymore, right?" he stated. "And Pitch will never see it coming."

Sandy narrowed his eyes and made figures of Dragons fighting each other and one of them being shot down.

"Oh... Yeah, that's something to consider."

Tooth shook her head. "Come on guys, you really think Stoick is going to let Henrik be sent away for his protection? With Pitch out there anywhere at all, it's obvious that Stoick will keep him close and won't even think about hiding him anywhere else."

North's eyes brightened and he got out his swords, raising them to point at his fellow guardians. "IDEA!"

"Oh boy." Bunny rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's hear it."

"I know people who are trustworthy that Stoick will allow to hide child and protect him from Pitch and keep him hidden. They be glad to do it, too."

Tooth cocked her head. "Well, they seem nice to do that. And if you say Stoick trusts them... Well, who are they?"

"Turn around." North instructed, where a glacier of ice was placed nearby. When they did, North threw a snow globe which promptly turned them to humans.

"Crikey!"

Bunny was a tall man with gray hair tied in pigtails, and clothed in a normal vest with an dress shirt for the inner garment.

Tooth was now a wingless young woman, with a color dress just above her ankles.

Sandy was still his round, small self, only with normal human skin color and no longer made out of sand.

All of the Guardians stared at their reflection, gaping, then at North as if he grew a second head... Or grew thinner, as he know seemed to look. And not exactly thin, but he lost his roundness. His physique so like that of Bunny, and was clothed with a black scarf, vest and inner red tunic.

"We take care of kid."

"WHAT?"

"We protect child, hide him from Pitch till thirteen years are up. Like Tooth said, Stoick wouldn't think of sending Henrik away. And Pitch won't guess of him doing otherwise, yes?"

"Okay, too much eggnog for you." Bunny huffed. North glared "At least turn us back!"

North narrowed his eyes at him. "We need disguise so Pitch won't know it's us. We failed to save Vahallarma, now we must protect Henrik for Stoick. It was least we could do."

The guardians looked at each other and conceded to the idea.

"Well, now that I think about it, this will be exciting!"

Bunny narrowed his eyes. "Except we have to change dirty diapers..."

"And feed him,wash him, bathe him, clothe him!" Tooth giggled. "I know right! I'll feel like a real mother."

Sandy gave thumbs up.

North put his hands on his hips, smiling in satisfaction. "Now see? It's piece of cake." He got a snow globe ready to make a portal to go back to Berk.

"Well," Bunny shrugged. "At least I got my powers to help us, so raising a little kid wouldn't be too-"

Alarmed, North turned to his fellow guardians. "No, no, no! After snowglobe transportation back to Berk, no more magic! It's like beacon to say _'We are actually guardians Pitch! Come get us and kill Henrik!'_ No, no magic!"

Tooth can no longer fly, so there wasn't much to give. And Sandy didn't mind, he was no longer made out of sand anyway. Bunny gawked at North, putting his boomerangs and eggs far from North as possible.

"You mean like mere mortals?" He tried hopping away but couldn't, and he wasn't able to summon his tunnels. "For thirteen years?!"

North approached Bunny.

"No w-wait a minute North! We don't know how!" Bunny hid behind Tooth. "We never done anything normal for human standards!"

North rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine." He said and tried to grab the gears. "Let me have it, Bunny."

Bunny brought it higher, only to have yetis to take it from him.

"Ah, hey!"

"Good job, Phil. Hide in workshop."

Bunny grumbled dejectedly as his boomerangs and exploding eggs were taken from him. Even if he tried, it's take centuries to find anything in this workshop if he didn't know the exact place.

"Now come, we must tell Stoick at once before dawn." North threw down the snow globe.

* * *

After much convincing and plenty assurances, Stoick stood by the door of his home as the Guardians took his child away at the dead of the night.


	4. Daydream

**A/N: Yay! Finally Jack makes his appearance! Shadow visor you can keep your scythe, nina dotran 3 I dunno why but I felt pump up by your review. And the guest reviewers of who gave the name 'enter your zip code here' (interesting choice by the way) and 'raven' thank you for the reviews, and everybody else thank you for reading despite Jack's late appearance since I know I said this was a HiJack and any HiJack action has yet to started. Well, I'll quit my rambling. Without furthur ado, Chapter Four everybody. ENJOY!**

**Daydream**

The night after the guardians took Henrik away, Pitch somehow knew that Henrik no longer resided at Berk. He cursed and sent fearlings to search far and wide for the child but instructed not to cause direct trouble, because that would be going against his side of the bargain related to the curse.

He never figured that it was the guardians who hide him or where they were even, however, because Manny kept them safe.

The guardians raised the child as if he was their own at a medium-sized tent by a well-hidden cove, and gave him the name 'Hiccup' to better hide his identity and conceal their cover. Because you can never be too careful.

Tooth cared for the child and love him endlessly. Her affections can only hope to rival the motherly love Vahallarma could have given. It made her sad and slightly guilty whenver she thought of it, thinking she might replace Vahallarma's place in the child's heart. But when the child smiled and laugh for the first time, it reminded her so much of the deceased viking woman, that she could only smile feeling Vahallarma's gratitude and spirit with her as she nurtured the child.

She wanted to take a piece of the child with her when this was all over and first considered his strands of hair whenver she gave him haircuts. But she kept losing them. However she found herself unable to throw away the first baby tooth that fell off his mouth because Hiccup lost when he was running towards her to give her flowers, somehow tripping at the process. She decided that his baby teeth would work for a keepsake of all the time they spent together.

It was an awkward life for Bunny more than anyone else, all he ever knew was painting eggs with new designs he thought of and training himself more each day on the fighting arts he didn't know the first thing of raising a human child. He didn't particularly enjoy it either when Hiccup kept pulling his hair those times they gave him Yak milk and needed to help him burp afterwards or those times when it was his turn to change diapers, but looking back he didn't hate it as much. He even had fun, especially when he would hide color 'normal' eggs and Hiccup would try and find them.

What he enjoyed doing with the boy the most is teaching how to paint. He tried teaching him how to throw an axe or even hit a hammer as he got older, but it seemed that a paintbrush was the best thing he could hold without injuring himself. And art was always something he enjoyed, and now they both enjoyed it together. The kid had a knack for painting and sketching almost more than he did, but he would never admit that. He had a reputation to keep.

Sandy told Hiccup bed time stories every night. Well, 'told' being a relative term since he couldn't speak. But when he was still a baby, the round, small man created shadow puppets by the candle light. It made Sandy happy, that the child never lost his interest at the stories. With the help from the others, as Hiccup grew older, they described the characters Sandy told him about. While Sandy told the tale, Hiccup would draw what he imagined they'd look like on paper and sometimes at the ground to help the story along with his illustrations.

Hiccup never knew this, but he was the only one whoever needed to sleep. As far as he was concern, the Guardians were people like him. And it was always Sandy's job to put him to bed at his toddler years, and seeing as the man has his own tendency to fall asleep without really being tired, Hiccup always woke up to his sleeping face so he never considered the fact that the people he lives with don't sleep. In any case, Sandy did his part well and no bad dreams ever bothered Hiccup as he grew up.

So Hiccup will be aware of the forest bounds and where he was allowed to go or how far he can explore so he won't accidentally know about the village, North always took him out on morning walks. Remembering the bed time stories, Hiccup would ask questions here and there about the forest sprites and whenever he played around at the snow, he favored to know a lot about a particular winter spirit. They don't do it as often anymore, ever since Hiccup befriended a Dragon. A nightfury, in fact. It liked the child almost as much a they did, maybe even more, that it even let Hiccup ride it.

North laughed all those times, the stories mostly memories since the creatures talked about were acquintances. He'll never forget the one time when the child saw a deep footprint and exclaimed it about being Bigfoot, who was actually just one of his yetis. He loved the child's curiousity, how the wonder would fill his eyes, and the child himself. Stoick would be proud of Hiccup no doubt, whether he was like other viking kids.

They all loved being with the boy, that the years seemed to go by fast... Too fast.

* * *

[Time Skip]

Thirteen years have passed, the Isle of Berk lived these years in peace. Uncharacteristicly true to his word, Pitch hasn't bothered the people since that night of Vahallarma's death. Stoick have yet to let his guard down, however it seemed that they would be able to uplift his son's curse after all. Stoick was nervous and filled with apprehension one a particularly fair day.

Because at this particular morning was to be Henrik Horrendous Haddock III's thirteenth his birthday, signifying his return home.

Gobber kept him company, and when the Berserkers arrived so did Oswald. The people of Berk and Berserkers alike helped in the preparations for tonight's celebratin, wherein after sunset the curse is lifted and Henrik returns home at last.

Pitch was not one to give up, however. And he had his fearlings search harder as the days drew closer to the time where his curse was to take place. Fortunately, the results amounted so much as to dragon dung.

"Stoick relaxed, all will be well. You'll see." Oswald told the man who kept pacing around the Greeat hall. He was too excited and nervous, it wasn't noon yet, and Stoick was already waiting for his son to come home.

"How can you expect me to relax on this day among all days!" Stoick grumbled, looking out the door. "Damn that sun won't set fast enough. I waited for thirteen years, for Thor's sake!"

Oswald smiled wearily, only wishing he share the feeling of anticipation for the return of his son. His own child, Daggur, disappeared a long time ago. Shortly after the last time Pitch was ever seen, although he couldn't say he was missed.

"Hold on to your socks, Stoick." Gobber grunted, walking over with two mugs of mead. "It'll be dusk before you know it. Now, let's have a toast!"

Oswald took his mug. "Aye, to Henrik's return!"

After a moment, Stoick forced a smile and picked up his own mug. "To my son's homecoming!"

"Cheers!"

* * *

That same time at a hidden cove, just outside where a tent was pitched, a young, gangly boy at the age of thirteen with a thin body spotted of freckles and brown hair hauled a basket of fish from the nearby lake and tipped it over. The fishes fell out of the basket as the black, ebony dragon with a half broken tail consumed the fishes hungrily.

The boy was Hiccup.

"Whoa, Toothless, easy there bud. You'll choke on a fishbone." Hiccup smirked. "Who am I kidding, you never seem to be bothered by that at all."

Toothless nuzzled the Hiccup's waist before he continued to eat. The boy stroked the dragon behind the ears before going behind it to give his usual inspections on his tail and the artificial other half that he created. He replaced it with a new one that he designed, for the purpose of heavy flying.

Hiccup looked up to the skies. "Seems like a good day for flying, eh bud? Let's test this baby out." He gave Toothless a pat before he made to return to the tent momentarily to get his harness and fur vest.

Meanwhile, the guardians were huddled up over a table. Just like Stoick, they too felt apprehensive for this day. It was almost time to return Hiccup to his real home, so they wanted to make a celebration out of it themselves before the other celebration tonight. They never threw Hiccup a party for any of his birthdays before, now seemed to be a good time as any.

"I have the perfect design for his very first armor." Bunny laid out a scroll of his work. The Hiccup drawn on it had a full dark plate armor and even a cape complete with sturdy leather boots, shinguards, gaunlets and shoulder protectors. The only thing missing was a helm, but North told him Stoick had that covered.

"Ah looks good, Bunny. I'll be sure to have Phil send the materials needed."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll look dashing." Tooth beamed. "Now I've been doing some reading and a lot of trial and errors, but I'm pretty sure I can make a cake this time."

Sandy raised his hand madly.

"Yes Sandy, I'll appreciate the help."

North rubbed his hands together. "Okay, looks like we thought everything through,"

"Except how we're gonna get Hiccup away long enough for us to prepare."

North waved a careless hand. "Oh, we'll think of something. Now, for the decorations..."

"Well, now what are you guys up to?"

Alarmed and in panick, the guardians swirled around to find the birthday boy looking right at them, hands against his hips.

Bunny hid his design.

"Uhm u-up to?"

"Up to?"

"Up to?"

Hiccup raised a brow to the three who spoke, or more precisely the three that could speak. "Yes, I heard your echo the first time."

"Uhm, well, we... We..." Tooth's mind race for any cover up.

Bunny turned around and found Hiccup's fur vest and a small basket of fruits. He took the fruits away and grabbed the vest. "We want you to get some more fishes, mate!" He shoved the basket and vest to the boy who look bewildered.

North jumped on that. "Ah, yes, we run low of fishes."

"Ooh yes, lots of fishes!" Tooth clapped her hands.

Sandy thumbs up hastily, and was pushing Hiccup towards the exit.

"But I just filled the stock yesterday." Hiccup pointed out confusely.

"Oh we need more, the salt water kind!" Bunny quickly said. "Not the fresh waters only, you gumby. And spices! That will make them more tastier!"

Tooth nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, Toothless woud love cooked fish with spices."

They finally managed to get him out of the tent.

"Now, don't hurry back."

"But don't go too far."

"And stay away from dark places and anything strange!"

Hiccup found this all too suspicious but had to give a knowing smirk. He was anything but stupid, and he a wasn't one to forget about his birthday. He wondered if that was what this was all about.

Nevertheless, he saddled Toothless up and mounted on his best friend. "Ready to go, bud?" Toothless let out a plasma blast before taking off. "See you guys!"

The guardians waved bye to him. Bunny put his hand over his chin, though. "I wonder if he suspects..."

"Nonsense," North laughed. "of course he doesn't. We are convincing."

* * *

At the depths below the isle of Berk, dark things are stirring as Pitch remains frustrated at the fruitless search for the child, however he remains unrelenting and is adamant on finding the child, After all, the day is still young.

Still, after all these years, they haven't found a single hint to where the boy was and Pitch knew that Manny was playing this game with him.

"Unbelievable," He grumbled through gritted teeth, looking at the crowd of his fearlings. "Thirteen years, and not a single trace of the child, not even a hair! What have you been doing these past years?!"

The fearlings cowered and their sand bristled around them as if to answer.

"And what about the forests, the valleys, the mountains?!"

They continued to cower and Pitch's eyes shot wide open.

"Cradles...?" He said in a quiet voice. The fearling stallions bowed their heads at him in affirmation. "CRADLES?! Am I really hearing this, all these years, and you've been looking for a BABY?!" Pitch glowered deeply and he attacked his fearlings with his own nightmare sand until the ones that survived fled. After which, he made his way towards his throne and placed his hand on his head as if nursing a headache. "Imbeciles, a disgrace to the dark forces."

A voice joins him. "No kidding," It said mockingly. "But that's what you get for relying on a bunch of brainless sand horses." It said. "You're pretty brainless yourself, did you forget to give them sand brains?"

Pitch raised his head and glared steadily at the teenager boy with an ugly scarred face, deranged smile, using a dagger as if it were a mere tooth pick. "Daggur, I didn't take you under my wing to mock me."

Daggur rolled his eyes. "And I didn't pledge loyalty to you to be stuck down here with only sand beasts to battle." He retorted. "_'I, Daggur, swore by name and everything evil, to cause mass destruction and misery to everything that gets in my path.'_ Do you see anything getting in my path here? And I mentioned nothing about kow-towing down to you."

"Fair enough," Pitch rolled his eyes. "If you want to have your fun that badly, and since it is the thirteenth year since my curse, I guess we can can afford a little trouble. I'll let you return to the land above but you must return the favor and track down boy. And stay away from the village."

Daggur grinned. "Do I get to kill anything in my path?"

"If I recall, that's what you swore to do. The child should be scrawny, a brunette with forest green eyes. Understand?"

Daggur waved a careless hand. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll have my fun with him, too." He licked his lips. "When he was born, they wouldn't let me near him. Now I can fuck him up all I want and no one can say otherwise."

Pitch smirked, already aware of what fear could overtake the boy when he was found. So he sent a fearlings to follow Daggur.

* * *

Hiccup didn't go to the island shore immediately. His companions told him to take his time, so take his time he did. With Toothless, he soared high above Berk. Sky was the limit for him because North didn't give him any boundaries to go higher and he could go as far as he wanted as long as it wasn't far enough that he'd lose his way when it was time to return home. He loved being in the air where there were no restraints and he enjoyed the company of the other dragons who challenged Toothless and him to a race every now and then.

Of course, none ever came close to beating them unless he wanted to cut them some slack.

"Okay bud, ready?" Hiccup leaned closer to speak directly at Toothless's ear. Toothless bowed his head slightly to give a dragon nod. At that moment, Hiccup pulled away from Toothless and started to freefall.

His stomach did flip-flops as the exhilirating feel of gravity overwhelmed Hiccup. He smiled brightly as he turned his body around, and just before he was about to meet the ocean waters, Toothless swoop below him and they were back in the air once again.

"Good job, bud." Hiccup breathed a laugh. "Cutting a little too close, but good job either way." He looked ahead and gasped. "W-wait Toothless, no!" He swerved Toothless a hard left where they return to the aerial space above the forest. "That was too close, bud. Nicholas told us to stay away from that village."

They settled on a tree as they looked over to a viking village at the farthest side of the forest, almost a whole way off and practically the other side of the island from where the cove was.

Toothless made grumbling sounds.

"I know bud, I wonder what's over there, too. But you know what Nicholas said,_ 'Ah Hiccup, you are not man yet. Burly, huge, big men with thick-skull live in that village. Till you are man, you must stay hidden.'_" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "As if they ever stopped treating me like a child, I swear, Toothiana still thinks I'm a baby. You know she keeps my baby teeth?"

Toothless snarled in affirmation.

"Yeah, well, come on. About time to get those fishes."

They took off back into the air and was about to make a turn when something fast flew past them and threw them off course. Something long fell after the collision.

"W-whoa, whoa!" Hiccup was knocked off the back of Toothless. They both fell from the skies. "T-Toothless!"

The dragon made a panic roar as his eyes widened, seeing Hiccup infront of him and realizing that he was no longer on the saddle.

"A-angle yourself towards me, come on towards me-ow!" Hiccup moaned as Toothless's tail hit him across the face. "Okay, ow!" Finally, Hiccup managed to grab on to the saddle and hook himself back with the harness. He got back their momentum just in time for landing, but he was knocked into a three as Toothless sprawled at a grass field.

Which dragons loved.

"Not one of our best landings..."

Toothless played around at the grass while Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Glad to know you're okay."

The brunette pulled himself up and looked back to a sky, raising a brow.

"What was that? A dragon?"

* * *

A young boy who wore a brown cape and white shirt along with tight brown pants with ropes tieing around the ankles. He was not old enough to be a man but anything but a child, but he was eternally young. He looked at his work at the island he was on. Trees were covered in snow and piles of snow bank were everywhere at the town he was currently staying. Children went out of their houses as soon as the sun rose for the morning and immediately played around his handiwork.

"You're welcome." The boy smirked as the kids laughed and enjoyed himself.

The kids ignored him and continued to play. They couldn't see him.

Jack Frost the winter spirit. He has been around for fifty years already since that time that he woke up at a freezing lake at the island of Berk. He didn't know anything from his past and didn't know anything about himself back then. It was only thirteen years ago where the moon spoke to him and told him his name and that he had a purpose to fulfill. But he never did tell him what, and part of him wondered if he would ever know.

Right now, he uses most of his time bringing winter to every place he goes and any occasional mischievous prank here and there.

"Well, winter is almost up here. But it's only the start of winter at berk," Jack had to smile himself. "Well, if I don't count the previous months being devastating winters." He told this to a child who couldn't hear him eitherway. "See you around, then."

Jack picked up his staff, a shepherd's crook, before looking up to the skies. "Wind, to Berk! Take me home!" He hollered.

A gust of wind swooshed past him and at that moment he was lifted to the skies and in less than a moment despite being in another part of the world, he could already see the island of berk. He knew his lake was somewhere a little more beyond.

He loved Berk. Because the people never really seemed to mind about the winters and bitter cold he brought no matter how harsh. They took it as a challenge, so it made it the easiest place for him to vent whenever he got frustrated over the fact that no one can hear him or see him after all these years. But since they are the people inhabiting his home island, he couldn't say he was too surprised.

Before he could even get near enough to the island, something dark crashed into his flight path and he promptly lost hold of his staff causing him to plummet down to the island.

"AHH!" Jack screamed, forgetting the feeling of gravity. Ever since he knew about his powers, he always flew or floated or whatever. "UGH!" he grunted as he landed stomach first at a large tree branch.

He moaned and surveyed his surroundings. Even if he did live in the island, he has yet to see all of it. The bad news was that he had no idea what part of the island this was, and the worst news?

Wherever his staff landed, it wasn't in the same area.

He sighed, and jumped down from the tree, his first plan to locate his staff. Without it, he was stuck in this part of the island and his powers were brought down to a minimal. And Jack hated the idea of being powerless. If he was going to be invisible, at least his powers gave him something to do.

He glared up at the sky. Whatever crashed into him better hope he doesn't find it, or who knows what he'll do.

* * *

Hiccup went to get the fishes, even though he knew that the request to get more was merely a cover to get him out of the cove. Still, he figured he was going to play their game for now and not let on that he was catching on. In any case, he really didn't know what they were up to.

More dragons joined Toothless at the grass fields where he left him and since it was still pretty early, he decided to feed the dragons the haul he caught. The dragons enjoyed them and surrounded the boy. Hiccup laughed and when they finally gave him some room, he pulled out his sketch book and his charcoal pencil and started to draw. He had drawings of almost every dragons he saw: Groncles, Nadders, nightmares, terrible terrors, you name it. Of course, majority of the pages were of Toothless, nightfuries to be exact.

You don't have to be as smart as Hiccup to figure that nightfuries were his favorite, and the fact that his best friend was so far the only one of his kind that he ever saw sealed the deal.

A terrible terror tried stealing some fishes from Toothless's pile and the nightfury promptly reclaimed it. In it's frustration, the terror opened his mouth to let out its flame only to have Toothless blow a small one to its mouth and causing the terror to puffed out smoke instead, choking.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and just tossed the terror his own pile before looking back to his newly finished sketch of the dragons eating. He flipped the pages over.

A few other pages had some mythical creatures Sanderson (Sandy's human pseudoname in this story) always told him about. His favorite drawings of them were of the winter spirit, although he wonders if he was even close to what he really looked like.

A terror crawled up to him, nuzzling his arm. Hiccup smiled and stroked its head. The dragon purred to the touch before looking at the sketches. In curiousity, it looked at them longer.

"Like him? You might not when you met him though," He laughed. "He's the winter spirit, Jokul Frosti. Fire and ice don't usually mix."

The terror cocked his head and soon other terrors joined him, eventually so did the other dragons. Toothless went beside his rider.

The terror made little roars, and continued to gesture at the sketches.

"Oh, I'm not suppose to meet him or anything strange." Hiccup sighed. "They still think of me as a kid."

A nightmare hummed in it throat. The groncles cock their heads.

"Oh, you know, Nicholas, Aster, Toothiana and Sanderson." Hiccup listed, leaning against Toothless. "They never let me out far enough or even into villages. They won't let me meet anybody, people I can make friends with. Heck, they haven't let me meet other normal people or anyone my age, so you can only imagine my chances of meeting mythical people."

The dragons felt his frustration, and bowed their heads. All the dragons loved Hiccup, the first human in a long time who ever tried to understand them.

Hiccup smiled, and held up a finger. "But you know what, I fooled them. I have met someone."

The dragons, hearing the tone of his voice, perked up in curiosity.

A nagger roared, nodding her head excitedly. Sibblebacks, two-head dragons, went nearer in interest. Toothless curled his tail around his rider, and looked ath him with wide eyes, obviously never hearing of this.

Hiccup laughed, even if he never hang out with people, dragons were great listeners. Of course they were great listeners, since they couldn't quite talk so that's all they could contribute to the conversation but that was beside the point.

"Oh, a spirit. He's pretty cool and he had his weapon close to him at all times. Tall, handsome," Yes, Hiccup was aware of genders and the proper ethics that a male usually fell for a female but his favorite stories were always about male heroes and add to the fact that he wasn't exactly brought up in a normal, society setting so no one could blame him. "And... And... Just so much fun," He sighed.

Of course Hiccup had fun with Toothless, but it was different.

The dragons listened more in interest. The terror roared as if to tell him to continue.

"Oh, you know, the usual. We just walked while we talked and talked while we walked, and went flying a bit. It was the first time I flew without Toothless, and just before he decided to leave, he took my hand between one of his, the other cupping my face" Hiccup looked up as if remembering. "And then, and then..."

The dragons pulled their wings out, excitement building.

"...I woke up."

The wings promptly dropped. Toothless moaned softly, nuzzling Hiccup's cheek.

"Yeah," Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "It's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream of something more than once it's sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times." He smiled and leaned back to Toothless comfortably, looking at his sketch of a boy wearing a short cape, holding a staff.

The terror took one more look at it and moved back in disappointment. He shook his head and decided to climb a tree. He scanned the area and his little eyes widened, seeing a staff with a crook looking similarly like the one from the sketch a little far off. He turned to his fellow dragons and blew a small stream of fire to get their attention.

One of his fellow terrors looked up at him and a blue nadder's attention was got too. They went over. The terror pointed to the general direction of the staff and immediately, their minds clicked.

* * *

Jack groaned, he had no idea how long he have been walking and it was starting to really frustrate him. "I swear if I don't find that darn staff, I'll-" He left the threat hanging as his eyes continued to scan the area. He caught himself and grinned. "Nevermind."

He found his staff.

He rushed over to take it by the straight end and picked it up when a little dragon appeared out of no where and tugged the other end. Jack glared at the creature. The terror widened his eyes a bit, seeing Jack.

"Has anyone ever told not to take what's not yours? Now hand it over."

The terror glared and another one came out, tackling Jack.

"Ah, hey, you little-" The winter spirit grumbled, taking the dragon by it's tail and tossing it aside, his cape going along with it. With both hands, he took hold of his staff to pull it out of the dragon's jaw. "C'mon, you little pests! You'll break it!" He complained when a nadder came to view and assisted the terror. Jack groaned loudly. "OH COME ON! It's a stick, what are you gonna do with it anyway?!"

Ignoring the question, because eitherway the nadder couldn't understand, the nadder turned his head around to shake Jack off, promptly throwing him a few yards far.

Jack screamed as he landed on a small stream. He sat up, trying to stand up and finding where those pesky dragons were. When he managed to get up, he saw them making their escape, with his staff and now, also his cake.

He glowered. Enough was enough.

* * *

Hiccup was playing with Toothless and the other dragons, letting them have a friendly spar. When the Nadder and two terrors made their appearance, the nadder wearing the stole cape and the somehow attached stolen staff at his wing.

The dragons stopped their spar and looked over in speculation. Toothless narrowed his eyes. Hiccup widened them, before bursting out in laughter.

_Oh what these dragons wouldn't do, and where on earth did they get those?_

He shook his head, deciding to play along. They went through the trouble for him, anyway.

"Why, if it isn't a winter spirit." He went over, crossing his arms. The nadder went forward and it was smart enough, somehow knowing what the crook of the staff can be used for. So he pulled Hiccup to his side.

Hiccup laughed, stroking his head before remembering the role play.

"Great spirit," He bowed. "You know I'm really not suppose to associate with anything strange, but we did meet before, didn't we?" He shrugged.

Hiccup started singing. All the dragons watched in amusement, and Toothless seemed to smile, feeling his rider to be in high spirits.

Hiccup walked around with the Nadder by his side, avoiding the trails of scorch marks from the dragon spars earlier, knowing the dragons didn't liked it being stepped on, so it looked like he was dancing. And even if that wasn't his intention, he felt like dancing. Believing with all his heart that maybe his dream can come true.

* * *

Jack may not have his staff but he could still use a bit of his powers, so he prepared a snowball that can pack quite a punch in collision. So he went towards the way the dragons left. He climbed over a tree, scanning the grassy area for the culprits. He saw the nadder wearing his cape and his staff attached to his wing, and he prepared to throw the snow ball when he caught himself since a boy approached the dragon.

Scratch that. The most beautiful, most adorable boy he ever seen in his life. He had freckles all over his body and green eyes that could put any forest to shame. It was such a beautiful green, a color Jack rarely saw. And he felt like he could wander aimlessly at the forest that were the boy's eyes.

"Why, if it isn't a winter spirit."

Jack widened his eyes. _The boy thought the dragon was a spirit? Or was he just playing a game? He seemed much to old for that... And he was a guy, didn't girls usually continue to make-believe?_

Yet to Jack the boy sounded like he was in love with a dream, and the winter spirit wish he was the dream instead.

"You know I'm really not suppose to associate with anything strange but we did meet before, didn't we?"

If he weren't immortal, Jack swore he would've died when the boy opened his mouth and started to sing.

_"I know you __I walked with you once upon a dream._  
_I know you __The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_  
_Yes, I know it's true __that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_the way you did once upon a dream."_

It was official, Jack's heart was captured by just watching the boy walk with the nadder until he appeared like he was dancing across the field. At the end, Jack couldn't help it, even if the boy might not be able to see him, he had to get closer to him.

And maybe even touch him... And dance with him.

* * *

_"La la la la la~"_

Hiccup continued humming and singing, really feeling the moment, while twirling around, arms spread out. He didn't realize he was turning too far from the Nadder already, who had accidentally tripped over the terrors and crashed into several bushes.

_"But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once..."_

He held that note a little longer before continuing when a voice joined him in duet, and he stopped cold as even colder hands seemed to hold his.

_...the way you did once upon a dream."_

"Uh?" Hiccup saw the Nadder he thought was behind him, and stiffened. He looked behind him and yelped. "Gah!" He recoiled and made to run to Toothless, who looked ready to take off as soon as Hiccup got on, but the mysterious man followed and took Hiccup's hand. The brunette turned back to him, wide-eyed.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten yo-" The strange man paused, and seemed to think of something. "Wait, c-can you hear me?"

* * *

The beautiful being seemed to panic and pulled away from him, but Jack didn't want to lose him yet, he wanted to know his name at least. So he went after the boy and took his hand. The boy looked back at him, with wide eyes.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten yo-" Then, the gears in Jack begin to work as something seemed off... But in a good way. The boy was actually staring at him and he seemed to respond to Jack's voice. "Wait, c-can you hear me?"

The boy looked confused for a moment, seeming less frightened, but he gave a nod as response. Jack had to gasp, ..._could it be?_

"C-can..." He brought his face uncomfortable close (well uncomfortable for Hiccup) to the other boy's, and they were now nose to nose. "Can... Can you see me?"

Just like before, the boy gave the same nod, but a bit more shyly this time.

"He... He sees me... He _SEES_ me!" It was too much for Jack, the most beautiful person Jack ever saw actually saw him as well, and it made it better that he was the first one ever. Jack flew to the air, even without his staff, but not too far away, and it started snowing but only for a moment while Jack took the time to calm down a bit, seeing the boy still looking at him with wide eyes.

He flew back to the boy, who stepped back a bit, and a dragon... Or dragons... flanked his side.

"Sorry," Jack said, taking his hand again and pulling him a bit closer. The boy seemed to let him. "I didn't mean to scare you earlier,"

The brunette squinted his eyes, then promptly shook his head. "It wasn't that," He said. Jack choked thinking the voice sounded even better when he was just speaking. But suddenly, the boy pulled his hand away again and got on a dragon. Thankfully though, he didn't give the command to take off yet. "But it's just that you're... You're..."

"A stranger?" Jack supplied, remembering how the adults from villages he went to telling the younger ones to stay away from strangers.

"I was gonna say strange, but that works."

Jack had to laugh. "But don't you remember?" he moved closer again, holding his hand out but this time letting the boy decide to take it or not, "we've met before."

"Huh? We..." Unconciously, and to Jack's joy, the boy did place his hand over the winter spirit's open palm. "We... We have?"

Jack smiled and pulled the boy off the dragon, and the human stumbled a bit but Jack supported him, they looked into each other's eyes. The boy blushed, and Jack thought that he couldn't get any more adorable. "Well of course, silly." He poked his nose, which made the boy pout and raised his brows suspicously. He laughed. "Hey, you said so yourself, Once upon a dream."

* * *

This was getting a little too weird.

"But don't you remember? We've met before."

"Huh? We... We... We have?"

The strange guy smiled and pulled Hiccup off Toothless. He stumbled a bit but the mystery guy supported him, they looked into each other's eyes. Hiccup blushed.

"Well of course, silly. Hey, you said so yourself, Once upon a dream."

Hiccup made a look, and flushed, _He heard my song? Oh Thor... The gods must hate me. _Hiccup shook his head and walked away, but the stranger pursued and started singing himself.

_"I know you __I walked with you once upon a dream._  
_I know you __The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."__  
_

Hiccup felt flustered by the minute but he slowly started to smile. Still, he continued moving away from the guy, going behind a tree only to have the guy suddenly infront of him... Upside down. He was hanging on the tree and promptly flip over then back to his feet

_"Yes, I know it's true __that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_  
_You'll love me at once_  
_the way you did once upon a dream."_

The stranger held him closer by the waist, and snow started to fall again, a snow flake landing on the tip of Hiccup's nose. It was then when the gears clicked inside Hiccup's brain, and the fact that the boy flew earlier and it suddenly started to snow then just stop again made sense.

"J-Jokul Frosti?"

Jack's eyes widened and he grinned widely. "That's my name!" He laughed, and hugged Hiccup closely, shooting up to the skies. Hiccup yelped and instinctively wrapped his arms around the spirit. Sure he was used to flying, but only when it was on dragons.

He looked at how far the ground was getting before looking right into the eyes of what reflected the familiarity that is winter.

"You said my name..." Jack smiled, bringing their noses together again. "Well, I usually go by Jack Frost. You, however, can call me Jack."

Hiccup smiled shyly, giving a nod. "Okay... Jack..." _This is just too sureal... I'm actually talking to my favorite myth... Well, once a myth, in any case. Odin, the others are gonna flip!_

"...Well?"

Hiccup blinked. "Uh... Well... What?"

Jack smirked. "Where are your manners? Aren't you gonna return the favor and tell me your name, pr should I settle for _beautiful_?"

"Beautiful?" Hiccup choked. "I'm a guy."

"Well, sorry, but the title of handsome has already been taken," He gestured to himself that Hiccup had to roll his eyes. "so you have to settle for that one."

Hiccup shook his head, and just decided to answer that.

"It's Hiccup."

**A/N: I hope you guys didn't mind the singing. I really wanted to get the Disney feel back, at least for this part, so I just had to put it. I think it worked out pretty well, yes?**

**Okay, just to put an end to confusions, the Guardians here are just plainly guardians of peace. Not Guardians of childhood, so no Christmas, or Easter, or blah blah blah. Just think of it like maybe medieval times and their nobles, I guess.**

**Longest chapter so far. Haha, duh. Jack's appearance.**


	5. Slumber

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I'm stuck at home every weekend for reasons known to me and the internet is sucky here so I can't update during that time. Don't worry though cause I'm posting three chapters today sounds good? So yeah, I don't own anything. And if anyone can comment to these parts listed below I'd really like to know what you think.**

**1-2. Did the gifts I made the guardians give Hiccup on the first chapter reflect them each nicely? Does the gifts show at the the previous chapter?**

**3. Do any of you at all feel nostalgic by reading this? Cause I was hoping I could go for that while I'm doing a childhood Disney classic au. **

**4. Did I make Hiccup too girly at the singing part? I kinda wanted him to remain a bit snarky or whatever.**

**5. Am I doing a good job on this au? If so, I'll probably do more Disney au of HiJack when I think of how to make them work.**

**Okay. So much for that. Well, chapter five everyone. *Bows in a very European fashion* Enjoy.**

**Slumber**

Meanwhile, back at the cove, everything was going fine and according to plan... Well, as far as the cake was concerned. Tooth and Sandy made a good tag team, Sandy measuring up the right amount of sugar, flour and what not while Tooth mixed them with just enough force. North and Bunny argued constanly back and forth. Mostly because of the outfit for Hiccup.

First, the argued about the color. Bunny wanted to make it into a nice navy blue color with support colors to compliment the blue hue. North, however, preferred to go red with it, like a blazing fire one.

Second, Bunny decided to add a cape. North wanted to make it long, so Hiccup could also use it to keep himself warm whenever he went out with Toothless and decided to stay out longer to relax. Bunny just wanted it short, saying the cape was a fashion statement not a necessity.

Lastly, they argued who had to stand as model and who get to sew the garments together.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous?"

"Why are you such a blow-hard?"

Tooth and Sandy were getting tired of the arguements and decided to butt in at last; resolving each the issues for them without skipping a suggested to make the colors compliment with the color green, not to honor her favorite color because she loved many colors anyway, but because green always looked good at Hiccup. And, no duh, the boy's favorite color as well.

Sandy made hand signals and eye rolls to convey that the cape was too much and if Hiccup got it caught on something while flying then that could be the end of it, and their birthday gift would turn into a shroud they could place over him at his deathbed.

And finally, Tooth volunteered as a model because neither one of the men were Hiccup's size because she was at least closer to his height, even if she was smaller than him, it was more out of the question if either one of the men did it and she was only shorter by several inches. And the cake was almost done anyway so she left that to Sandy to take over.

They could've used Hiccup's own clothes for referrences on his size, but Hiccup only had one pair and he had them on. The only extra garments he owned were underwears.

Bunny remember to give an allowance on each measurements will sizing Tooth up, knowing that Hiccup was still male and would not appreciate having clothes made for girls and ones that would hug his hips making it seem like he had feminine curves.

"Crikey," Bunny whistled after taking a few measurements. "The little anklebiter sure has grown." He told North the measurements and the man got to work on the furnace. He created a lot of things at his workshop for his elves and yetis, so he could finish things like armory no problem.

Tooth sighed as she stood still. "Seems only like yesterday we brought him here,"

"Yes, a bundled up tiny little baby." North nodded, memories coming into mind.

Sandy gave his own agreement.

Tooth started to tear up. "*sniff, sniff*"

"Hey," Bunny scrunchedup his nose. "Buck up you sad sack."

North narrowed his eyes at Bunny, before shaking his head. He faced to only woman of the group. "Tooth, you all right? What is problem?"

Tooth shook her head and tried to regain herself. "It's just that... The thirteen years are almost over, and we'll no longer have our little Hiccup."

Sandy widened his eyes as if it was just dawning to him and Bunny tried to put up a tough front. North huffed, looking up, pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes shining.

_No more injuries to nurse and hand to hold on to..._

_...No more bed time stories and wonderful illustrations..._

_...No more little egg hunts and colorful creations..._

_...No more eyes filling up with wonder and joy..._

_No more Hiccup._

North shook his head, trying to get the situation under control. "Now, now, we all knew this day has to come."

"Yeah," Tooth frowned. "But why did it have to come so soon?"

Bunny can't help but agree. "I haven't even gotten him to throw a boomerang..."

"Come now, it's Stoick turn to have time with child. After all, we had thirteen years with him."

Tooth smiled, remembering those years like it was only a second ago. "Thirteen wonderful years..."

North smiled. "Come , let's us finish up preparations."

* * *

"Aw, come on Hiccup, don't be mad!" Jack had a death grip on the brunette who continued to make futile attempts to struggle out of the embrace. Hiccup didn't really mind the contact, but he was trying to give him the silent treatment.

The freckled boy grumbled in annoyance. "Let me down, Jack!"

"C'mon! You gotta admit it was funny!"

It wasn't funny to the thirteen year old at all. As soon as he told the spirit his name, Jack bursted out laughing, lost his concentration and they ended up making a crash landing to the ground. Hiccup on top so he didn't feel the impact, either way they landed on snow so it didn't hurt Jack either.

Although Hiccup wished he did got hurt, if only a little

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he looked at Toothless and the dragons just stared at him and the spirit. "Mind giving me a hand here guys?"

A Groncle yawned and cuddled up at the grass. The dragons followed suit and others continued their spars. Toothless just curled up, eyeing his master but since there was no real threat he didn't budge.

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptiles," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

Jack adjusted his grip on the boy. "Can you talk to me, too?" He pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"Let me go."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm cold."

Jack frowned, and made the boy face him. Hiccup yelped as he was spunned around and Jack pulled him closer, pressing his face against Hiccup's neck.

The boy flushed heatedly and froze, almost literally. "H-hey," He squeaked. "I said let me go not h-hug me t-tighter..."

"Can't help it,"Jack muttered. "I've been alone so long, you're the first person to ever see me... But now I made you upset with me that you won't even look at me now," He sighed and pulled away, now only his hand held Hiccup's the other cupping his face. "Okay, I'll leave then." Hiccup blinked.

_This was just like the dream..._

Jack kissed his finger tips. "Good bye," He turned around, his staff nearby and he picked it up.

"W-wait!" Hiccup panicked, grabbing the spirit's shirt to stop him. "I'm not that mad! You don't have to go... I..." He looked down, cheeks burning. "I don't want you to go... My dream just came true, I don't want to wake up yet or ever agai-"

The brunette was cut short when something soft touched his nose. A kiss. Jack kissed his nose... Or more precisely, nipped his nose.

Hiccup gaped, staring wide-eyed and blushing furiously.

Jack just grinned mischieviously and winked seductively.

"J-Jack... Wha-what... Y-you..."

"You are too cute. As if I would really give in that easy."

A snowball smacked Jack across the face. The spirit was knocked to the ground.

"You're obnoxious snowflake!"

Jack laughed and flew to Hiccup, setting his feet to the ground, pulling the smaller boy to him with his staff. Hiccup still had his arms crossed.

"And you're cute,"His eye brows danced. "Adorable, beautiful, pretty much perfect. A bit thin, you gotta eat more. The dragons might only like you so they could use you for a toothpick later. But you look great either way."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thank you for summing that up," He said sarcastically but finally decided to let it drop. He sat down by a rock and leaned on it.

Jack didn't wait for an invitation and just sat next to the boy, holding his hand.

Hiccup's blush was never gonna leave his face or any time soon if it did.

Jack looked down at their intertwined hands. "Uhm, " Frost patterns started to show on Hiccup's hand. "Am I too cold? I can let go if it's too much..." As much as it felt good to touch the boy, he didn't want to turn this beautiful being into an ice statue. He'd make a beautiful one, but a statue couldn't kiss back. And eventually, he was gonna kiss him when he was sure Hiccup wouldn't up and run away.

"No," Hiccup smiled looking at him, gripping the hand. "I like it."

Jack grinned and embraced the boy, who felt a cold shoulder immediately... Literally.

"T-touchy feely winter spirit aren't you?" Hiccup gave a shaky laugh. "So do you always show yourself to people or am I just lucky?"

Jack pulled away, cupping his face. "You tell me," He sighed. "And I think you got it reversed. I'm lucky you got to see me,"

"Why's that? You're the freakin' winter spirit for crying out loud! I'm just a mere mortal."

Jack eyes shot open. "Don't say that! Mere mortal? Ha! Could've fooled me." He snapped. "Hiccup, you're the first person to ever see me that last fifty years. If you were just a mere mortal then I'm not immortal at all."

"R-really?" Hiccup felt giddy hearing about that. _I'm the first who saw this stunning, captivating person? I must be dreaming. Don't pinch me._

Jack nodded.

"W-wow, I wonder why that is... Is there like some special requirement or does your head just have to be messed up?"

Jack laughed. "Well, basically, the rules are if you can see me, that means you believe in my existence..." He thought about that, then looked at the boy. "How did you believe in me?"

Hiccup shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "The people who raised me told me a lot of stories, and I guess I believe in all of them. Nicholas always told me, however, that I had a gift for seeing the world for more than what it is. Maybe it's that. Or maybe... I really wanted you to exist."

The spirit smiled and he pulled the boy to his lap.

"J-Jack!"

"Thank you," He whispered. "for bringing me to existence. I'd probably be just be some non-existant space or air if not for you."

Hiccup leaned into the embrace. "Can't have that," He sighed. "non-existant space or air shouldn't be annoying."

"People who see amazing, strikingly handsome spirits"-Hiccup rolled his eyes-"shouldn't look more amazing than the spirits themself." Jack shot back as he nuzzled the boy's red, freckled cheeks. "But hey, you don't see me complaining."

Hiccup took a moment before turning to face Jack. "Do you really think I look that amazing?" He asked, looking at himself. He never saw himself more than a skinny, not to mention scrawny, dotted kid. "Or do you not see this talking fishbone sitting on your lap?"

Jack kissed his forehead and let it linger. "Does that answer your question?"

"If I said no, can I get another one?"

Jack laughed, hugging him tighter. "You know," He whispered. "Fifty years of loneliness was worth it if it meant you'd be the first person to see me."

And somehow, Jack knew that this was exactly what it meant. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Daggur was excited the first thirty seconds he got out of the hole, but without any creatures at sight, he was starting to get bored. There just wasn't anything he could see and kill, if he couldn't find anything, he would set the whole forest on fire.

"Seriously?"

Daggur suddenly heard a voice and froze. Raising a brow, he followed the voice, climbing a tree, overlooking an area with a lake that froze over. He gasped as he found what Pitch has been searching for the past years.

Henrik. He was sure of it.

* * *

After a while, Jack offered to show Hiccup where he woke up as a winter spirit. He called on Toothless, and Hiccup offered a ride. Jack never tried flying on a dragon before and he was curious to what it was like if he didn't have to worry about controlling his flight pattern for once.

"Okay, one ride. But that's it." He had said.

Jack found it exhilirating and exciting, he had a hard time on whether to decide to let loose and spread his arms to the air or keep them around Hiccup's warm and slim form. He really liked touching the guy. Finally he decided to keep one arm around Hiccup's waist and the other, holding his staff, up in the air.

When they got to the lake, Hiccup was an awe. The lake was really frozen over and winter just started, the lake back at the cove hasn't frozen over yet. Given the fact that Jack came out of that lake, he can't say he was too surprised though. They sat down by the mouth of the lake, and Jack float over it as request by the brunette who wanted to draw him. After about an hour saw, Jack stretched and flew back to the boy who immediately hid the sketch.

"Hey," Jack pouted.

Hiccup pulled a tongue out. "I never said you could see it,"

"And I never said I was doing this without talent fee." Jack summoned a gust of wind and snatch the sketch out of Hiccup's hold.

"JACK!"

Jack whistled. "WOW!" He looked over the sketch. "You're good, Hiccup. Never thought I could actually be made to look this good."

"No way!" The brunette shook his head. "Compared to you, that's not even close to goo-" Too late, Hiccup clamped his mouth shut. Jack's cheeks burned for the first time and he laughed with pure happiness at the boy's implication.

And so by that, Hiccup was once again on Jack's lap. He tried to struggle off, but like he said, Jack was a touchy feely type of spirit.

Jack laughed. "Sorry I can't help but hold you and keep you close," He snuggled, his nose against Hiccup's neck. "But hey, fifty years of loneliness can do that to you."

"Seriously?" Hiccup raised a brow at Jack. "How can anyone not see you? I mean, come on, it snows here more than necessary." The brunette looked at Jack in mock accusation. "Although given that it is your place of origin, I guess that explains it."

Jack grinned mischievously. "But y'know, regardless of the stories you heard of, you're the first one I actually nipped." He winked. "And I plan on doing it often."

"You... I rather you don't," Hiccup blushed furiously. "Anyway, my point is, I kind of find it hard that no one else believes in you, at least at this island."

Jack waved at careless hand. He no longer cared that no one can see him as long as Hiccup could, he was contented. "They keep blaming it on some Thor guy, saying he's toughening them up." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, try a handsome, winter spirit."

"You really are full of yourself." The brunette laughed.

The spirit shivered, his first time hearing that sound. Jack grasp the boy's shoulder.

"W-what?" Hiccup blinked at him. "What's with the cold shoulder?" He joked lightly.

Jack smiled softly. "That was a beautiful sound." He said. "Do it again."

"Huh? What sound? Do what again? What'd I even do?"

"Laugh."

"Jack," Hiccup narrowed his eyes, as if the spirit was stupid. "You can't just make people laugh."

Jack smirked, and Hiccup knew that it meant more mischief.'

"Jack. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Oh don't you play innocent."The brunette scoffed. "Whatever you're thinking, don't."

"You don't know what I'm thinking."

"And I don't need to, just don't."

Jack ignored that and reached over to tickle the boy. Hiccup bursted out laughing uncontrollably, trying to get him to stop but Jack pinned him down.

"S-stop!"

Jack was enjoying the sound too much when he was suddenly lifted off the boy, his cape clamped against Toothless's mouth. "Whoa!"

Hiccup smirked, trying to catch his breath. "He's overprotective, told you to stop." He said. "It's fine bud, we were just fooling around."

Toothless put him down, and gestured to the afternoon sun, signaling twilight time. Hiccup gasped.

"Huh?" Jack raised a brow. "What's wrong, Hic?"

Hiccup would've blushed at the nickname if he wasn't thinking of the time. "I have to go," He got on Toothless. "Bye Jack." He was so distracted he didn't realize the time, and he still had to get those fishes... Again.

The spirit's eyes went wide in panic. "Y-you're leaving?" He asked, picking up his staff. "But wait! When can I see you again?"

Hiccup thought about that, sighing. Nicholas would throw a fit, even Sanderson would tell him if he could that he shouldn't be easily trusting to mythical beings. The boy knew Jack was harmless, but the others being adults and overprotective at times, who knows what they'd do? "Oh, I don't know... Never?"

Jack's heart sank, collapsing to the ground. _Never...? Was I only allowed this happiness for a short time? _"N-never? R-really? D-didn't you have fun with me?" He choked, tearing up.

Hiccup bit his lip. _Gods, what am I thinking? How can I bear not seeing him again? It's impossible. I... _He swallowed, coming to a conclusion. _I love him already... _He smiled. "Maybe someday, if you behave." He teased.

Elated, Jack levitated once more. "When?" He asked excitedly. "Tomorrow?"

"No," Hiccup shook his head. "This evening," He was going to introduce Jack to the others immediately, and he's gonna convince them to allow him to keep seeing him. He was thirteen and it was his birthday, they'd have to listen whether they liked it or not. "At the cove, by a lake."

Jack grinned, flying over to nip Hiccup's nose. "It's a date then, Hic."

"You got it," Hiccup grinned back, grabbing Jack's shirt and pulling to return the kiss on the spririt's own nose. It was like kissing ice, but of course it was softer. Plus, kissing ice would never be this amazing. "See you tonight then, Jackie."

Jack stared blanking, mouth hang open as Hiccup took off with Toothless. Then, he broke into a grin and shot to the air. "WOO-HOOOO!" He hollered. "He even called me Jackie!"

* * *

Daggur grinned as his target flew off. He had a feeling he would be back, and when he did, he'll be there.

"And he'll actually have someone to talk to, not himself like a crazy lunatic."

He never did see the Winter spirit.

* * *

North and Bunny were arguing once again, this time who gets to present the outfit to Hiccup. Tooth was about to intervene when Sandy started flailing his arms madly after looking outside.

"Listen," Tooth said, and the quited heard something heavy land and felt the ground shake a bit.

"HICCUP!" They whispered loudly. "Enough of foolishness, we just leave outfit out for him to see immediately."

"Now hide, quick!" Tooth said, already going through another opening leading to another area of the tent. It was usually where Hiccup slept. The area where they were was where the usually ate, even though the guardians never get hungry, they could still eat and drink.

* * *

"Nicholas, Aster, Sanderson, Toothiana!" Hiccup's voice called out from outside. "You'll never believe what I-" He gasped as he entered, seeing the cake laid out and suit of armor stood out. "Oh wow!" He approached the preparations when a cry came out from behind him, and he jerked in surprise. Toothless poked his head out, curious what the commotion was about.

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned around to see everyone, and he laughed. "Oh you guys!"

They gave him hugs, Nicholas was a back-crushing one Hiccup choked. Aster led him to his bed room and helped him get on the armor. Nicholas brought a mirror for him to see himself on it.

"Oh Hiccup, you look handsome!"

Hiccup grinned, flushing. "Thanks Toothiana,"

"Now you can actually get some ladies when they're ready." Aster teased.

"What?" Hiccup feigned shock. "Who can ever be ready for all this?" He flexed muscles that weren't there.

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks guys for all this," Hiccup smiled gratefully. "This is the most happiest day," He swirled around. The guardians smiled, about to reveal the best part, the truth of his identity. But Hiccup spoke quickly. "And just wait till you meet him?"

Aster raised a brow, nose scrunching up. "Him?"

"Hi-Hiccup?" Toothiana gasp, putting a hand over her mouth.

North frowned. "You- you met a stranger?"

Sanderson's eyes go wide.

Hiccup wasn't discouraged, thinking of Jack, his beautiful white hair and mischievous smile, and sighed dreamily. "Oh, he's no stranger. We met before,"

"You have?" Nicholas blanched. _It can't be Pitch... _"When?"

"Once upon a dream," Hiccup took Toothiana's hands and started dancing with her and singing. "_I know you I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you-"_

Toothiana gasped, feeling dread. "He's in love with him!"

Aster face palmed. "Oh crikey, no."

Hiccup stopped dancing, and frowned turning to all of them. "Why?" He huffed. "I'm already thirteen."

Toothless felt his rider's disapppointment and went over to his side.

"It would not be problem if he was she instead."

Hiccup shook his head, not believing this. "Who would care if I like guys? It's not like anyone is here to judge me for that." He pointed out. "Aside from you guys, and I always thought it wouldn't be a problem. We're in the middle of nowhere so you don't have to be worried about what the neighbors would think."

"It isn't that, dear." Toothiana held his shoulder. "But... It's just you're a regent, and you're expected to have children to carry on the bloodline."

Hiccup's brows furrowed in confusion. "Regent? Not possible. I'd have to have a parent for that, and they should be leaders or whatever."

The guardians looked at each other then back at him, smiling weakly.

"Oh wait," Hiccup blinked. "Oh gods, don't tell me..."

Nicholas cleared his throat. "Henrik Horrendous Haddock III, that's you're real name Hiccup. And you're father is Stoick the Vast, chief to Berk." He told him. "There is celebration for your return tonight and it is time we tell you everything and return you home."

He brought out a snow globe and threw it to the ground. Hiccup shielded his eyes, so did Toothless, and when they opened again, Hiccup choked on his breath. "Wha-?!"

Where his companions used to be were a flying winged lady with colorful feathers, a bipedal bunny, a short and portly man made out of sand, and a large man in a red coat and white beard.

North waved his hand. "We are Guardians of Peace, Nicholas North."

"E. Aster Bunny." Bunny nodded awkwardly. "Too much?"

"Well, I'm still Toothiana, but I usually go by Tooth." Tooth smiled shyly. "And this is Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandy for short."

Sandy thumbs up.

Hiccup was getting dizzy as he leaned on Toothless. "Okay, too much information to take at once," He breathed calming breaths. "So why am I here instead of with my father and mother?"

North rubbed his head. "Eh, it's long story. And... It's only father. You're mother," Tooth elbowed him. "Ehngh, I let your father explain..."

Hiccup saw the nudge and could tell that he no longer had a mother. Still, he put up a tough front. "Well... At least this would explain why you guys know so much of mythical creatures, you're one of them. And since I lived with you guys I guess that explains why I could see Jack Frost."

North shrugged, feeling the tension alleviate slightly. "Not exactly. I gave you gift on your birthday to see wonder, things man yet to see. You're welcome."

Hiccup blinked. "Okay, sure, why not..." He sighed.

"Wait," Bunny's ears itch. "Did you say Jack Frost? He the guy you fell for?"

Hiccup looked up and blushed. "Uhm, yes...?"

Bunny face palmed again. "Crikey, not that one. I'd even prefer the groundhog, at least he didn't freeze my ears together forty years ago."

"Bunny that was an accident. Besides, the groundhog is an animal. Stoick won't like half human half animal for grankids."

Bunny rolled his eyes and looked at Hiccup. "In any case, it's a good thing we're taking him back home today. Preferrably now before the bloody showpony shows up."

Hiccup's eyes widened in horror. "Now? As in, this very moment. I can't!" The brunette panicked, his heart beating fast. "I told him to come here, I promised I'd be here. I-" A heavy hand was on his shoulder and it turned him around.

"I'm sorry," North told him. "But if you have fallen for him, then you are never allowed to see him again. Not only are you a regent and must have children, but mortals and immortals are not meant to be. You can't be with Jack that way."

Something inside Hiccup just... Died.

He shook his head frantically. "No... No! I can't believe this!

The guardians eyes widened as tears fell from Hiccup's eyes.

"Crikey, he has fallen hard."

"Oh dear, Hiccup..." Tooth reached over to hug him and Hiccup flinched away.

"No, no, noo!" Hiccup got on Toothless and made to take off.

North gasped. "Wait Hiccup!"

But the boy was already out, fleeing from his companions he felt had betrayed him.

"And we thought he'd be happy," Tooth sniffed.

North sighed, and looked down. His eyes widened as he looked outside again and gasped.

"North?" Bunny cocked his head.

Sandy tried to look at the man's face.

"We must get sleigh, and go after him." North turned to his fellow guardians. "The sun has not set yet..."

Everyone gasped, realizing the gravity of the situation. For the first time in thirteen years, they have given Hiccup a reason to be afraid.

They have disapproved his first love.

* * *

Hiccup made his way back to Jack's lake, but to his dismay, Jack was no longer there.

"JACK!" He got off Toothless and searched for the winter spirit. "JACK, where are you?! JACK!"

_Please... Please come out... I have to see you... You have to tell me it's going to be okay... You have to tell me that we're okay..._

"Well, I'm not Jack," A strange voice laughs cruelly. "Not sure who that is, but I'm sure I can take his place."

Hiccup turned around only to have an ugly faced teenager pin him to the ground. "Ah!" He gasped. "Who are-?!" He froze as he felt a hand slip under his armor, touching his flesh and stroking his nipples. "TOOTHLESS!" He screeched.

Toothless roared and rushed to his rider when several dark, sand creatures attac him. It didn't really hurt him but Toothless had a hard time getting them off him and getting to his master.

"You're really cute," Daggur licked his lips. "Ooh, I'm really gonna enjoy this." He laughed maniacly and pressed his mouth against Hiccup's neck, biting down and leaving a mark.

"NOO!" Hiccup struggled but he was weak compared to Daggur's death grip. "Let me go! Stop it!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his eyes.

"Mmm, can't hear you." Daggur snapped his fingers and in no time, Hiccup's hands were tied with black sand so he could go lower and pull the brunette's pants down. "You're already hard." He chuckled and licked the head.

Hiccup strained, trying to get free, his heart beating too fast and his body feeling weird. "D-don't... There... Ahhnnngh!"

"Oh the voices you're making."

"JACK!" Hiccup wailed, crying in fear.

Daggur laughed. "Naw, naw, it's Daggur. Call that name when you come, Jack's not with you now,"

Hiccup froze at Daggur's careless words.

_Not with you... Not with... Can't be with... Not meant to be..._

Hiccup shook his head, eyes shut tight. "NOO!" Jack's face showed in his mind, with his mischievous smile, stunning white teeth and hair, witty personality. Suddenly, the darkness was covering up, making the image fade away. "I love him! Don't take him away from me, Jack! Come back!"

The image didn't come back, it was swallowed by the darkness completely. And eventually, so was Hiccup.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! So like, major cliff hanger. Hehe, please review! Sorry for the wait.**


	6. Helpless

**A/N: So like I said, gonna put up three consecutive chapters today to make up for the weekend. So I hope I get a lot of reveiews and I hope I didn't rush into it too much. And heads up, after Slumber, I plan on my next HiJack to be 'A Viking and The Frost' which is a 'Beauty and the Beast' au so look out for it. I even think it'll be better than this, but yeah, whatever.**

**Helpless**

The guardians took the sleigh to look for Hiccup, worry weighing on their hearts, hoping that they weren't too late.

"North," Tooth held the man's shoulder. "we don't have much time to look around, do you have any idea where he could possibly be?"

North sighed, shaking his head.

"Wait," Bunny spoke up. "If he's really upset over Frost, then maybe he went to that lake, you know, where Manny woke him up, don't you think?"

He wasn't eager to his most hatest spirit, but he feared losing Hiccup more. The boy has really grown into him.

To all of them, they weren't doing this JUST for Stoick anymore.

"Of course!" North laughed heartily. "Bunny, you are genius!" He took out his snowglobe, whispered the place and tossed it ahead. In no time, they were overhead Jack's lake.

To Bunny's luck, Jack was no where to be found.

But to everyone's horror, Hiccup laid lifeless at the ground, a stranger on top of him who was just getting off, fearlings flanking his side.

"HICCUP, NO!"

* * *

Daggur frowned down at the now passed out boy, and glared at the fearlings in front of him and scowled.

"You guys cut in too early! I was just having fun," He grumbled. "We didn't even get to the best part." He rolled his eyes. "Oh well, might as well take him to Pitch,"

He was about to pick up the boy when he heard screams.

"HICCUP, NO!"

Daggur looked up and dodged out of the way in time when a sleigh came landing. North, Bunny, and Sandy got out, taking fighting stances as Tooth rushed to Hiccup, looking him over and trying to get him to wake up.

"Well, if it isn't the guardians," Daggur rolled his eyes. "Where have you guys been the last thirteen years?"

North charged to slice Daggur but the teenager jumped away, Sandy tried getting him with his sand whips but the boy somersaulted, moving back.

"Oh well, guess I'll leave him to you guys. Stoick's gonna find out whether or not Pitch takes him to Berk himself cause Stoick will be expecting it, and I'm bored, so see ya." Daggur got on a fearling and took off.

Toothless finally was freed from the fearlings and immediately went to his rider, making dragon moans, nuding Tooth away and curling the boy under his wing.

Bunny threw a boomerang but it was for nothing. Daggur was gone. The guardians rushed over to Tooth, North frowned.

"Is he...?"

Tooth shook her head.

"Shostakovich."

Sandy knelt down in despair, frowning.

Bunny shook his head in frustration. "I'll never forgive Pitch for this, or that kid bastard..." His shoulders shook. "Or myself..."

It wasn't really their fault, but either way, that's how they all saw it.

* * *

Jack was flying across the sky, there were about four coves at Berk. He didn't know which one Hiccup meant, but he went through the last three and there was no signs of life or shelter. If anyone lived there, there should be a form of shelter.

He took the time to compose himself, reminding himself not to tackle the boy when he sees him, at least if his parents or whatever were at the same room.

He had to make sure he gave a good first impression.

He wondered at one point if they would even see him, but given the fact that they did told the boy the myths and therefore got Hiccup to know about him...

He made a mental note to thank them for that.

Finally, arriving at the last cove, Jack was satisfied to see a tent pitched. It looked big enough to fit at least five to six people so he hope there wouldn't be a problem. He looked around, wondering where Toothless was.

Didn't most pets stay outside?

He shrugged and went down, approaching the tent. Before going in, he gave himself a lookover. When he thought he that this was good as it was gonna get, he prepared to enter before remembering his manners.

"Excuse me?" He called out. There was a bell hanging so he rang it.

He heard a low, polite voice call out. "Come in."

Jack push the entrance away, and found the tent wasn't properly lit. And where was everybody? "Hic-"

He didn't get to finsih when a bunch of unknow dark creatures came out and surrounded him, he tried fighting them off but during the struggle he lost hold of his staff, and in no time he was all tied up in what seemed to be black sand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Jack was promptly gagged.

A candle light was held in front of his face and revealed a dark man who widened his eyes, then smiled evily.

_The boogeyman?!_

"Well, this is most unexpected. I set a trap for a human, and lo!" He laughed, looking at Jack. "I catch a spirit, Jack Frost nonetheless." He smirked. "Away with him!"

The fearlings took Jack away.

* * *

At the village of Berk, everyone started the celebration by watching the sunset down the horizon, marking the end of the period deadline of Pitch's curse.

"The sun has set on Henrik's thirteenth birthday!" Gobber hollered. "The curse of Stoick's boy has been lifted!"

Their were cries and cheers all around, Stoick grinned and looked to where the moon was starting to appear, keeping a viking helmet close to him.

"It won't be long now, Henrik." He muttered. "We will finally see each other again,"

Meanwhile, back at Jack's lake, The guardians formed a small circle around Toothless and Hiccup, unsure what to do. Tooth was still crying, holding Hiccup's cold hand to her chest. Bunny kept a straight face but envied Tooth fr being able to cry. Sandy rubbed small circles on Tooth's back. North's face was down cast.

Toothless kept Hiccup close to him, and didn't allow the Guardians to take him away, because he had a feeling they intended to do that sometime soon.

Tooth placed the hand on Hiccup's chest, reaching to stroke the boy's face. "Oh, Stoick will be heartbroken when he finds out..."

North had been rubbing his face with his fingers when he raised his head slowly, reacting to Tooth's words. "He's not going to." He said.

The Guardians looked at him.

"What are you saying, North?" Bunny raised one ear and dropped the other.

North stood up from the rock he sat on, looking at Sandy. "Put whole village to sleep, none of them are to wake up till Hiccup does."

Sandy widened his eyes, the other two guardians gaped.

"Look, Manny said thirteen years ago that he prepared something to wake Hiccup up when he is consumed by fearlings, yes?" North looked at all of them. "There's still hope. We did our part, now it's Manny's turn."

The guardians looked at each other and gave nods. Sandy set out to do his work, the guardians stayed and kept the mourning dragon company.

Then, Tooth looked at North and Bunny.

"What is it, Tooth?"

Tooth made a thoughtful expression, "I was just remembering," She started. "The book of guardians... Doesn't it say anything about this?"

"What do you mean by _'this'_ exactly?" Bunny asked.

"Well, something about... At the event that a spirit or immortal being having favor for one particular human who shared the same sentiments, and said human was at the brink of death... Didn't it say that if immortality was given up for the sake of the human... The person would live?"

Slowly, realization dawned at all of them, all their eyes widening.

"Jack Frost!"

Bunny grumbled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I sure wished that bloody showpony would show up." He muttered. "This is his home, right? Doesn't he, like, have a sixth sense for knowing if people were intruding?"

North was about to say something about probaby bringing snow to other parts of the island then caught himself, paling.

"Crikey, why do I not like that look on your face?"

North looked at his companions. "We have to get back to the tent!"

The two gasped, remembering Hiccup saying he invited Jack over.

"To the sleigh!"

Bunny groaned, standing up. "When can we take the tunnels?"

* * *

They flew back as fast as the sleigh could take, but once again, they arrived too late as they saw the destroyed tent.

Sandy arrived, seeing the sleigh on his way back to the forest. He wondered why they came back here when he hit something, he looked down and picked up a staff.

The other guardians heard something, turning around to find Sandy holding a shepherd's crook.

"It's Jack's." Tooth muttered.

They all frowned and realized one thing. "Pitch Black."

Bunny grumbled. "He's got our own last hope,"

"To the dark depths," North said lowly.

They all had a forlorn look.

"Are we really going there?"

North nodded, determined, pulling out his swords. "We are, because we must."

**A/N: Okay, the part of the contents of the book of guardians is all made up. Just so I could make this work. **


	7. Rescue

**A/N: Okay, so yeah, start of the climaxes. This is almost done. Two more chapster to go after this, the it's 'A Viking and The Frost' turn to shine. So you know what to do, R&R**

**Rescue**

Through a trail of black sand from the remains of the tent, the guardians found a hole, which they immediately suspected as Pitch's hideout. Of course, Tooth wasn't too eager to go charging in. And North wouldn't mind, but he too big a man. Oh, he could fit no problem, he could even fit chimneys, it was part of his magic. But he was too conspicuous and no doubt Pitch would immediately catch his prescence. Sandy was all ready to go, but North said he needed back up.

"I'm up for it, mate." Bunny stepped forward. "Come on Sandy, let's go. I can't wait to give Pitch a real whooping."

North blocked his way. "Whoa, whoa. We are not here to fight Pitch just yet. First priority is Jack so he can save Hiccup," He huffed. "Bunny, do not make situation harder than it already is."

"Great," Bunny groaned. "I find that showpony and don't get to beat Pitch up?" He complained. North glared, Tooth crossed her arms. They had no time for this.

"All right, all right. I leave that ratbag alone for now," Bunny grumbled, turning around. A tap came to his shoulder. He turned around. "What? I said I'll leave him."

North held up his snowglobe. "Just precussion."

"Oh, strewt."

* * *

Sandy and with a tinier Bunny sneaked through the dark pathway until finally reaching Pitch's palace. Bunny would've been wary and cautious, his nerves acting up… If he wasn't ticked off with North turning him into a tiny rabbit.

He understood the necessity; less height meant less chance of being sighted, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"When this is all over, I'm gonna tie that big red guy up and have him ride down my bottomless tunnel till he begs for mercy." Bunny muttered, Sandy nudged him to be quiet. "Yeah, ain't that easy for you."

Sandy glared and lifted up a ball shape sand, as if threatening to put him to sleep. That was the only way to ever make immortal beings fall asleep and be tired about it.

"Okay, okay. I'll quiet down." Bunny hopped along with Sandy. They stopped when the got to a celebration hall where fearlings were dancing, if horses could dance, and he also saw Daggur having his fill with a mug of mead, laughing like a lunatic, staying at Pitch's ride hand.

Bunny grumbled, wishing he had his boomerang to smack that teenager one. He remembered he was last seen with Hiccup before they came and it was no doubt that he caused Hiccup's fear to build up. Sandy looked at Bunny and rolled his eyes, knowing what the Bunny was thinking and thought that North had the right idea to turn him into a smaller bunny.

Suddenly, they heard Pitch speak.

"Well, isn't this such fun." Pitch laughed with satisfaction.

Daggur belched. "Shame that frostbutt or whatever you call him can't join the party."

"Indeed," Pitch stood up. "What a pity he can't take part of the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

Daggur grinned and followed him, knowing they were going to do anything but cheer him up. And if there's one thing he loved better than destruction, it's bringing misery to the others.

Bunny and Sandy looked at each other, hearing the conversation. They nodded and stealthily followed Pitch and Daggur.

* * *

The winter spirit all bounded by chains on his wrists and ankles huffed dejectedly, looking down to his feet. He'd be out of here now if he just had his staff. But the best he could do was create the shape of Hiccup's form with frost patterns. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opened, and remained downcast. There was no point, he couldn't attack whoever it was, and he knew it was Pitch, if he was binded. And without his staff, it'd be futile.

"Come now, Frost, why such melancholy?" Pitch grinned. Jack growled, finally looking up to see a stranger boy with the dark man, using a dagger like a toothpick.

Daggur shrugged. "It's a bit weird that I'm watching you talk to a non-existant space, but whatever."

_So he can't see me huh? Good, I wouldn't like such an ugly person to be able to. _Jack huffed.

Pitch ignored Daggur and continued. "A wondrous future awaits you, you, the destined hero of typically happy ending."

Jack just had enough of this nonsense. "What's your problem?! Let me go!"

"Apologies, but I simply can't have you ruin my plans. Henrik would be simply dead and wouldn't even need your help."

Jack narrowed his eyes, this was not making sense to him. What does Pitch Black want with him? And who on earth was Henrik? He just wanted see Hiccup back at the cove...

Pitch realized his confusion, rolling his eyes. "The one who calls himself Hiccup is Henrik, fool. Thanks to my fearlings, he is now dead."

"Yeah, idiot." Daggur laughed, he couldn't see the spirit but knew it could hear him. "He's such a cutie, too. Even moreso the way I kiss his freckled skin and the noises he made trying to get me to stop..."

Jack widened his eyes, and his heart felt like it was torn. Then, he felt anger building up inside him and struggled against the binds. "YOU BASTARDS! I'll kill you!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Frost. He's not exactly dead, if you come and give up your immortality to revive him, he'll wake up from what Manny calls a deep slumber."

Jack's eyes widened, for once grateful for the moon. He smiled softly... _This was my purpose, I knew it had something to do with Hiccup! It made sense, why else would he be the first person to see me the last fifty years?_

Then, Pitch narrowed his eyes, smiling slightly. "Sadly, I'm not letting you out of this cell till the next, I don't know," He looked up as if in thought. "Fifty years? And, oh, think of it, the forever young spirits finds his love reduced to nothing but a wrinkled, senile old human!"

The spirit growled and struggled out of his binds harder.

"And prove that it is so, for you to be forever alone!" Pitch laughed harder he didn't hear and accented voice cussing him before being abruptly silent.

Daggur flinched, looking behind him but seeing nothing. He raised a brow suspicously.

Pitch turned to Daggur, and walked towards the door. "Come Daggur, let us leave our little hero with this happy thoughts." They head out the door as Jack continued to struggle. "For the first time in thirteen years, I can finally sleep well." Pitch sighed as he made his way through the halls, Daggur still looking around suspicously.

* * *

Jack continued pacing around his cell, trying to pull out of the binds. _Hiccup needs me! I have to save him, damn the Pitch!_ He looked out the barred window and frowned to the moon. "Please. I'll never ask for anything again, just get me out of this one!" He begged helpless, collapsing to his knees. "Please... Let me get to Hiccup..."

Suddenly, he felt his binds give way and he felt light. He blinked, looking down to his feet and hands.

"Huh?" He touch the substance that were probably once his bindings. "Is this... sand?"

"Yeah, thank Sandy so we can get out of here already."

Jack jumped in shocked, turning around to see a small portly man and a tiny bunny who had his arms crossed. He looked up back to the moon, raising a brow. "Not what I expected, but, okay. I can take the hint." He turned back to his two saviours. "Thanks, I'm guessing you're, like... The sandman? One of the Big four?"

Sandy nodded, smiling. Holding his hand out, Jack shook it.

"Don't talk much, huh?" Jack smirked. "Well, Jack Frost, nice to meet you. Thanks for the save," He looked down to the bunny who cleared his throat, feeling neglected. "And who's this cute little guy?"

Bunny growled. "I am NOT cute, you racking showpony."

"Okay, so not cute," Jack narrowed his eyes, his mind working. Only one other person ever called him that and he gagged before trying to hold the laughter threatening to burst out. He knew he was still in a cell and didn't want Pitch to catch him. Still... "Oh my... You're... You're the famous E. Aster Bunny? Oh man. I wish I had something to capture this moment! Maybe Hiccup to draw..." At the name, he caught himself. "HICCUP! We have to get to him,"

Bunny huffed, still annoyed but knew the urgency. "Glad you're catching on, mate. Sandy?"

Sandy brought out the snowglobe and threw it to the ground, revealing a portal.

At that moment, the door flew open, revealing Daggur. "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING OFF! INTRUDERS!"

"Oh, crikey. Time to go!" Bunny hopped into the portal, and Sandy pushed Jack to it, following behing.

"WHOA!"

* * *

The two guardians plus spirit got to where North and Tooth were, already on the sleigh. On their way back, the portal turned Bunny back to his original self. The staff was thrown back to staff, and Jack smiled in thanks, climbing on to the sleigh.

"Nice meeting you Jack, I'm..."

Daggur then came out of the portal with other fearlings. "GET THEM!"

Tooth gasped. "Later North, later! Go, go!" She screamed.

North pulled on the reins and they took off... But not before Bunny summoned a tunnel beneathe Daggur who screamed, falling into it.

"I was saving that for North, but you can have it!" Bunny laughed. "Enjoy the bottomless pit!"

**A/N: Okay, so next up will be the final battle with Pitch, the home coming and... *blank* I'm not gonna spoil everything! I'll try to have the last two chapters up by tomorrow. R&R**


	8. Conquered

**A/N: As answer to one review, I don't plan to turn Hiccup to an autumn spirit so they can be both immortal because that's just cruel to Stoick, so I hope you can understand that. Worry not, I have a better plan.**

**Conquered**

Faster than he ever went, North manuevered the sleigh faster than it ever went, it wasn't that Manny's solution had a time limit, but they need to get to Hiccup before the fearlings did. Bunny was so anxious to get there, for once he didn't feel nauseous.

Jack gasped as soon as they got overhead of his lake, finding Hiccup being hovered by Toothless. "HICCUP!" He couldn't wait any longer and simply flew out of the sleigh and going over to the two as fearlings and a wave of dark sand neared from behind the sleigh.

"Oh, no! North!" Tooth screamed. The guardians only had time to look back when the sleigh was consumed, along with them.

The last words escaped from North's mouth. "JACK, HURRY!"

* * *

Black sand tried getting in his way, but Jack shot sparks of ice to them until he finally reached his love.

Toothless growled as Jack neared them, curling up to protect his rider. Jack continued to approach, determined to get to his Hiccup.

"Please Toothless!" Jack begged. "I can save him, please, you have to believe in me. I... I don't want him to die, either..." He looked at the dragon with a pained expression. "There's not much time... Please, I can't be alone again..."

Toothless felt emphatic and somehow, he could understand what Jack was saying, and his senses told him that the spirit could be trusted. Slowly but cautiously, he moved away from Hiccup.

Jack immediately gather the boy into his arms, keeping close. He didn't know what exactly he had to do, but he knew he couldn't leave things like this. He clutched the boy tightly against him, starting to cry. "Please... Wake up, Hic... I need you," Jack choked.

The dark sands were slowly creeping up to them, attracted to the fear at Jack's heart, the fear of losing Hiccup. Toothless growled, blocking Jack and Hiccup as they were coming in fast.

Jack pulled away, holding Hiccup's face. "I love you," He whispered, leaning his face forward to Hiccup's, planting a passionate, meaningful kiss on the brunette's lips. Frost patterns were sketched across Hiccup's body, and unlike Jack's common patterns, these glowed quite brightly, almost blinding that the black sand disappeared.

Jack's eyes widened after a moment when he felt those lips kissing back, and hands were also pressed against his face.

Jack pulled away a bit, choking as his tears stopped. "H—Hiccup?"

"Jack," Came the response, and the spirit saw a shy smile from the same lips that kissed him. "I love you, too..."

Overjoyed and ecstatic, Jack wrapped Hiccup in a bone crashing hug.

Hiccup choked and gagged, but he still returned the embrace, laughing. "I thought I was dead, but strangely, this still hurts." He grunted.

"Nope," Jack smirked, pulling away to cup Hiccup's face. "you came pretty close, though."

Hiccup shook his head. "How did you save me? I thought for sure I really was a goner, there was just... Darkness... And it was just cold and empty..." He stared into those winter eye's, and Jack was mesmerize by the sheer beauty of those forest one's.

"All I know is that I'm no longer immortal," Jack smiled softly, taking Hiccup's hand and pressing it against his chest. "Feel that?"

Hiccup nodded slowly. "Your heart beat. So?"

Jack snickered. "Well, thank you, Captain Obvious." Hiccup pouted, but Jack nipped his nose, bringing their foreheads together. "You don't get it... My heart hasn't beat for fifty years..."

Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"It's true, being immortal, we don't need our hearts to beat but, now mine does, I became mortal for you..." The spirit planted a chaste kiss on the boy's lips. "My heart now beats because of you."

Hiccup smiled, looking into those winter eyes. Jack returned the smile, and they leaned in. But they were interrupted by a roar of outrage. That's when the boys realize that black sand was still everywhere.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

A pile of black sand builded up and slowly Pitch materialized glaring at the two boys.

Jack got in front of Hiccup, pointing his staff to Pitch, Toothless by his rider's side baring his teeth.

"So, you can't just stay asleep, can you?" Pitch huffed. "Well, there are more than one way to take you down, Henrik." He sneered.

Jack scoffed. "Yeah, I want to see you try anything! I can take you on!"

Pitch growled, and suddenly grew gigantic till he was transformed to a large, dragon. The Green death.

Jack and Hiccup widened their eyes.

"Still think you can take him on?" Hiccup asked.

Jack frowned. "I think I'm gonna need some help..."

They dodged away when Pitch-the green death-tried to stomp them. He breathed out flames, Jack quickly countered by zapping ice with his staff. Suddenly, they heard rustling sounds from behind, and when they turned around the saw fearlings closing in on them.

"A lot of help."

Jack kept Hiccup close to him as the fearlings were closing in, but before they could consume the boys, something flew by and cut through the creatures.

"Toothiana?!" Hiccup gasped.

She giggled. "There's you lots of help!"

That's when the other guardians showed up, Sandy turning the dark sand to golden dreamsand, North cutting through the creatures with his swords then summoning his yeti's for help by throwing down snowglobes. Aster demonstrated that he hasn't lost his fire after years of being mortal, taking down two dozens of fearlings with one throw of each his boomerangs. He then stumped the ground and in no time, gigantic eggs surfaced.

Jack and Hiccup were dumbstruck.

Hiccup made a look. "Well... That explains all those little egg hunts being his favorite to do with me." He muttered.

"Wow, remind me never to get on their bad side."

Bunny jumped passed them while continueing to fight. "You're technically in my bad side already, mate."

North called out to the boys. "We take care of this!" He said. "You get out of here!"

Hiccup gaped in disbelief. "What, so it's '_kiss and run'_ now?" He shook his head

"Why?" Jack grinnned cockily. "didn't you enjoy it?"

Hiccup smirked, shaking his head. "You, my Frost spirit, are so full of hot air."

"You avoided the question."

"Oh, it's not that," Hiccup patted Toothless, facing Jack. "I just have something else in mind."

* * *

The guardians continued they're fierce fighting when something flew overhead them. They only had time to duck.

North gasped. "HICCUP!"

Hiccup rode on Toothless, Jack right beside him. The Green death saw them coming and tried to get them with his jaw. He missed by an mile as Toothless manuevered away.

"Hiccup, let's see if Pitch can fly!"

Hiccup nodded, a spoke to his dragon. "Toothless, Plasma blast! Get those wings!" He instructed.

Toothless dipped his head and launch a blast directly on the Green death's wings, flying higher afterwards.

The Dragon let a growl of annoyance. "Irritating pests!" The Green death let out his wings and slowly but surely, he was lifted from the ground. Hiccup smiled, seemingly at ease.

"Well," He looked at Jack. "He can fly."

Jack grinned at the brunette. "I can see that, but can he keep up?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Hiccup gave Toothless a pat. "C'mon bud, let's give him a run for his money."

Toothless let out a roar and launched higher to the skies, cloud blocking them, as the Green death followed on their tail. By the time he got up, there was clouds everywhere, he couldn't find Jack or Hiccup. Suddenly, a plasma blast was launched at him somewhere at his left. When he tried to look for it, Jack came flying circles around him, zapping him with cold, frosted ice while he was at it.

"Try keeping up, Boogeyman!" He laughed, turning over and disappearing somewhere at the right.

In his frustration, The green death let out a roar of outrage. "If you want to fight dirty, then this is about to really get messy!" In no time, the green death surrounded the clouds with a overbearing flamethrower, leaving no clouds unscathed.

"Whoa!" Being an ice spirit and now, no longer immortal so that death could touch him, Jack had no time to search for Hiccup as he had to get out of the heat, going down to a lower level from the clouds. "HICCUP!" He screamed, eyes frantically searching for his brunette.

Hiccup looked at his surroundings, scowling. Toothless's artificial tail caught on fire. "All right bud, time's up! Let's finish this!" He told Toothless, and the dragon made a dive but made sure that the green death saw them doing so, so that it followed them.

Jack saw Hiccup diving down from the fiery flames that were once clouds, Toothless's tail burning, The green death right behind him. He gasped, Hiccup was a long way off and not even trying to get to Jack. "No, Hiccup! Over here!" Jack took the initiative to fly towards him.

But Hiccup didn't need his help.

"Okay bud, hold it," Hiccup hunched his shoulders, waiting. He heard a deep growl from behind him and felt the heat intensifying. "OKAY, NOW!"

Toothless turned around, and launched a plasma blast directly to the Green death's opened mouth that was preparing to launch another flamethrower. In no time, the green death erupted to flames, starting from his wings, as it let out a roar of dying agony. Hiccup manuevered Toothless across the dying dragon's back, not seeing where Jack was at all, when suddenly the tail of the Green death got in the way, completely knocking him off of Toothless, and bringing him to unconciousness the last thing he knew was an intense pain and someone calling his name.

"HICCUP!"

* * *

The guardians looked around as the fearlings completely vanished, leaving a trail of dark sand. It was over, Pitch has been defeated. Now they went back to their most concern, Hiccup.

As soon as they thought of the Viking, something came crashing down on the river. They rushed to the splash as someone came out of it, coughing.

"I—I," Jack sputtered the water from his mouth. "I forgot what it was like... Not being able to breathe under water,"

They saw the boy in his arms.

"HICCUP!"

The guardians rushed over, North taking him in his own arms. Toothless came at that same time, looking over to his rider as North pressed his ear to Hiccup's chest. "He's alive! You brought him back alive,"

The guardians embraced Jack, Bunny only gave him a thumbs up. To Jack, that was as good as it was gonna get.

"Well, of course," Jack laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

North laid a hand on his shoulder. "His father would be grateful, you brought him back."

Bunny looked over, grimacing. "Well... Most of him,"

* * *

Stoick paced around the great hall nervously, it was almost midnight and the Guardians have yet to show up. He can't believe he even managed to fall asleep! He doubted the fact that he didn't get a wink of sleep last night had anything to do with it. Because everyone seemed to have fallen asleep with him, and he suspected Sandy.

He sat down, slamming a fist to a table. "If those guardians decided to keep Henrik all to their self, I'll..."

He caught himself as Gobber hollered that everyone get out of the way. Luckily, they were no longer drowsy to act quickly. In no time, a sleigh landed on the great hall.

Excited, Stoick got to his feet.

The guardians piled out and gave regards to the viking chief. Everyone stared at them, as if they just came from a rough battle.

"Sorry, you can say we are... fashionably late," North shrugged.

Stoick was approaching the sleigh as another person who was barefooted and wearing a short cape, white shirt and brown pants stepped out of the sleigh. He never seen that boy before, and before he could ask, the stranger held a hand out of the sleigh to support a short freckled arm.

Stoick gasped as a scrawny, gangly brunette stepped out of the sleigh, where his left leg should've been was a prosthetic, a dragon supporting his other side. But more importantly, it was his son. He finally came back.

The stranger smiled as he helped his son get to him along with the dragon's help.

"Uhm, h—hi dad," The brunette smiled crookedly at the large man who was his father. "I—I hope you're not disappointed by what you see," He gestured to his entire form. Clearly, he wasn't the comman man by Viking's standards.

But Stoick could careless.

"Of course I'm not disappointed! I've been waiting for this for thirteen years!" He lifted his son off the ground, Hiccup choked and yelped at the strong arms embracing him before putting his own arms around him. "Welcome home, son!"

Everyone cheered and started dancing. The Guardians and Jack smiled happily.

Stoick presented him with a helmet. "Here, your mother would've wanted you to have this," He smiled as Hiccup took a good look at it, smiling as he place his other hand over it. "It's half of her breastplate," The boy flinched, moving his other hand away. "Matching set,"

Hiccup looked at his father, laughing nervously. "Y—you don't mind that I'm a runt and have half a leg?"

Stoick laughed as he placed him down, ruffling his child's hair. "Of course not! I bet it's a battle scar, oh Odin! You must have gone through a lot, huh my boy?" He gave his back a hard pat.

Hiccup grunted, laughing nervously. "You have no idea,"

"Hm," Stoick grinned widely. "So, tell me, how did you get that?"

Hiccup laughed nervously looking at Jack. The spirit shrugged, smiling wearily. "It's kinda a long story, dad..."

Stoick smiled fondly. "Please, I have all the time in the world now." He said, wanting to say that for Thor knows how long.

"Well, first," Hiccup took Jack's hand and pulled him beside him. Stoick widened his eyes, of horror or amazement, they couldn't tell. "I'd like you to meet Jack, my lover."

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! NEARLY FINISHED, you gotta read the epilogue to know how they gave Stoick the run down of everything and how he took it and everything after that.**


	9. Happily Ever After

**A/N: And afterwards, comes 'A Viking and the Frost' haha! Oh I'm so excited, this is gonna be epic! (I hope)**

**So I decided to rewrite this chapter because of the 48th review. Explain the kids more.**

**Happily ever after**

**Hiccup told his father everything after the celebration, only Jack, the guardians and Gobber remained at the great hall as they gave him the run down of everything. Stoick listened which was a first, but given that he hasn't seen his son for thirteen years, he was compelled to listen. Tooth started the story of with how they raised him well and that Hiccup grew up without trouble or a single sickness if you don't count the minor injuries.**

**Then they got to the part when this morning started. Bunny explained how they were planning their own celebration and had to get Hiccup out of the house. Stoick got a bit annoyed that they let him out at the end of Pitch's deadline of laying low, but Gobber calmed him down since the story wasn't finished and Hiccup supported the guardians, saying he was still alive. So Stoick told them to continue.**

**North explained how Hiccup met Jack while he was out, and the two has fallen for each other at first sight, which made the two boys blush madly. Of course, when Hiccup told them about it, that's when they told him everything and his responsibility to bear children as regent. Hiccup felt the pain of the memory and Jack held his hand tight, hoping after this, Stoick won't keep them apart.**

**Tooth continued saying that it was because of what they did, Hiccup felt fear for the first time and that got him to be consumed by the fearling. Hiccup never mentioned Daggur, and felt it was better that way.**

**Finally, they got right down to it, saying that it was Jack who saved Hiccup from the curse, giving up his immortality to bring Hiccup back to life. If it wasn't for him, Hiccup would still be in his deep slumber. And they told him how together, they bravely fought Pitch as the Green death, hence Hiccup's abscence of his leg, and it was once again Jack who saved him from falling to his death.**

**In the end, Stoick embraced the spirit in a back crashing embrace, explaining it was his gratitude and punishment for kissing his boy without his blessing. But all in all, he allowed the relationship. Why wouldn't he? Without Jack, the whole village would still be asleep and so would his son. He just reminded him to set boundaries until they were the right age.**

**Hiccup gawked at the and blushed furiously. Jack laughed nervously.**

**As for the matter of Hiccup being the only regent and bearing children, well, Manny had that covered, as always...**

**After everything, the Guardians of Peace returned to their homes, they visited frequently but missed raising Hiccup badly. So that's when North thought of a brilliant idea. They reformed their alliance and decided to become Guardians of Childhood.**

**North missed the time when Hiccup was first born, giving him the gift of wonder. So he decided to create many wonderful things and once a year, he would give every children of the world at that time of year he now calls Christmas. He was North to the Guardians and every other immortals, but he was Santa Clause to the children.**

**Bunny enjoyed the egg hunts so much, he decided to make an occasion out of it. Creating colorful eggs once a year that were filled with candies, hiding them during the season for the Holiday he calls Easter so that children can ran around the place, looking for them. Combining his names, he was now known as the Easter bunny.**

**Tooth still kept Hiccup's babyteeth to remember all those times spent with him, and that's where she got the idea of collecting the babyteeth of every children of the world, leaving a treat when doing so. She found out that they contained the actual memories so whenever they needed a blast from the past, she was happy to obliged as the Tooth fairy.**

**Sandy relished those story times before bed, so as an alternative, he would grant this stories to every child of the world, whenever they sleep, giving them dreams at night to chase the fear away so that they could wake up happy and secure every morning. Whenever anyone woke up at the right side of the bed, they always thanked the Sandman.**

**As for Jack and Hiccup... Well, the book of Guardians forgot to mention one important fact...**

**:::::**

Jack smiled, now thirty-one years old, as he brought the first snow day he brought to Berk. Contented, he flew back to his home, with Berk's new chief, Henrik Horrendous Haddock III, but he would always be Hiccup to Jack.

"Hiccup!" He sang, coming down from the top window that was mostly for Toothless.

The dragon gave him a nod of acknowledgment, going back to sleep. Hiccup glared at him murderously, carrying two baby twins from the bath tub who were tugging at his hair, one pulling at his short braid.

Scratch that. The chief would always be Hiccup to Jack... And always his husband, and now, father-mother to his children. He remembered their birth like it was only last month... Wait, it was last month.

~o~

_**Jack was flying almost faster than the speed of light, a bucket of water carried by his perpetually freezing hands. He was a nervous wreck, but he did what he can to make sure he didn't freeze the water.**_

_**"Hiccup!" Jack practically screamed, "I'm here! I'm here! I got the water!"**_

_**Hiccup laid on a matress at the floor. The brunette was breathing heavily through a bulge that is his stomach, eyes pinch shut in pain. Gothi, the village elder, was present assisting in the delivering process. Although she's played mid-wife for expecting mothers a lot of times, and given birth a few times herself, she definitely didn't expect to live through having a boy patient. Astrid, a pretty blond girl Hiccup and Jack befriended (although Jack sometimes grew jealous of her) was there to assist the elder.**_

_**Stoick was a nervous wreck himself. But all he could do is watch, obviously not having the experience. Toothless whimpered throughout the night. No one expected the delivery to be for another two months.**_

_**"Jack... Jack...!" Hiccup moaned as he was writhing and crying in pain, and the winter spirit settled the bucket of water down beside Gothi before flying by Hiccup's side, said boy gripping Jack's hand tightly like a lifeline. "I'M DYING!"**_

_**Jack's eyes widened in fear, clutching the hand back. He couldn't lose Hiccup again, not after they've gone this far! "Do something you old lady! Hic can't die!"**_

_**Astrid scrunched up her nose. "He's exaggerating, Jack. Just be glad it isn't you," she snapped, wiping Hiccup's forehead. "Just breath, Hiccup. Breath, don't forget now."**_

_**"WHAT'S BREATHING?!"**_

_**"Very funny, snarky."**_

_**Hiccup's eyes rolled at the back of his head, his freckled pain tear-stained as he tried not to think.**_

_**"It's gonna be okay, Hic, you're a Viking. You're gonna toughen this out." Jack stood beside the bed, stroking back's Hiccup's bangs from his eyes and sweaty forehead. "you're the strongest Viking I know," Astrid gave him a glare. "Strongest Viking guy I know," He did his best to speak softly and lovingly to his lover during this excruciating ordeal. He wished he could take away Hiccup's pain more than anything, but all Jack could do was stand there and hold his hand.**_

_**Only a blanket covered the pregnant teen, his shoulders and lanky arms exposed. Hiccup continued to holler in pain. Hiccup sobbed, taking Astrid's advice, huffing mostly though rather than breathing, curling his toes on his right foot in pain under the covers. "Nnngh. Ngh! Ja-ha-CK! Make it stop... Your kids are killing me!"**_

_**"Really Jack," Stoick frowned. "you could've told us this part of the deal when it came to spirits mating..."**_

_**"Hell like I knew! There was no orientation!"**_

_**"There was no orientation for male pregnancy either!"**_

_**Astrid snapped at the boys to shut up, noise besides his own wasn't what Hiccup needed now. She insisted that Jack continue to comfort the boy.**_

_**Jack didn't need to be told twice. He stroked Hiccup's cheek, kissing the brunette's forehead. "It's aright, frecks, I'm here. You're doin' great, damn, I'll even go as far as saying you're more the man this time between us,"**_

_**Hiccup managed a smile through gritted teeth. (So a grin, I guess.) "Say that again... Mngh... I didn't quite catch... it..."**_

_**"Don't push it,"**_

_**Astrid smirked. "Actually keep pushing, Hiccup. And breath while doing so," she said and consulted with Gothi.**_

_**Jack went down to his knees onto the floor to get closer to his lover, looking into those eyes he fell in love with. He softly placed a kiss on his lover's hand. "Soon, it'll be over soon. For now... How about a little fun instead...?"**_

_**Hiccup nodded eagerly. He wanted his mind off the pain. He didn't care what it was, any distraction would do. And it helped that Jack was pretty good in distracting him. Jack decided to tell Hiccup stories of his travels, about the Guardians who used to take care of him and whom he saw every now and then. Even though he told this tale to him a couple times already since, Jack retold the time Tooth helped him find his memories and how he saved his sister before he died and became Jack Frost.**_

_**When hours passed with Hiccup still battling a labor he only ever thought was for females, the pain got worse. Hiccup's breathing becoming more erratic although completely normal for this type of scenario. Even if the scenario itself wasn't normal to begin with. Gothi kept on eye on the progress, signaling Astrid to tell the boy when to rest, breath and push. Hiccup spent two more hours pushing, screaming, his manly shrieks of pain didn't not escape the entire Berk's ears. Toothless whined every now and then, just waiting for it to be over for his master's relief.**_

_**"AAAAAAARRGUHH! OH THOR! OH ODIN! GODS!" Hiccup screamed, grabbing onto Jack's shirt sleeve, "I... WANT... HIM... OUT!" Hiccup yelled, tossing his head back and letting it hang there as he panted. He knew enough of delivery and where babies come out from in females. He had no idea how it goes when it came to males, but he really didn't care at this point. After a mighty push, he held onto Jack's arms and breathed heavily, waiting for Astrid's next instructions.**_

_**"Rest, Hiccup," Astrid grinned. No words after that, Jack looked over the girl to see if anything was amiss. His face lit up when he saw a small, crying baby baby in her arms. Another in Gothi's own. "Amazing, you dog! You got twins and had them both out at once!"**_

_**Jack laughed softly, "Told you he was the strongest Viking, pull that off Astrid!" The blond scowled at him, but Jack already turned back to his lover. "The babies are here, frecks! You did it!" He kissed Hiccup tenderly, stroking the boy's tear-stained cheeks. "You did it, Hiccup! I'm so proud!"**_

_**Hiccup smiled tiredly, laying back down, catching his breath. "It's about... Damn, time... Gods, it's over... At last," He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in deep breaths. He re-opens them and stretches his scrawny arms out as much as he can. "Can I hold them?"**_

_**Jack sat cross-legged on the matress as Gothi gave a baby with white locks to him, and Astrid doing the same for Hiccup with a baby of brown locks. After, they piled out the room to give the two privacy, taking Stoick with them despite his protests of wanting to see his grandkids. It was Jack and Hiccup's private moment. Of course, they couldn't stop Toothless from entering.**_

_**The Dragon licked Hiccup's cheek, giving him a once over. Hiccup giggled, smiling up at Toothless. "Hey bud, take it easy. I'm fine, wanna meet the babies then?" Toothless looked down, sniffing the newborns. Satisfied and happy for his master and his lover, he gave them both gentle headbutts before curling around them, allowing no disturbance.**_

_**Hiccup cradled his baby gently, reaching over to give the one on Jack's arms the same caress. Jack kissed the white-haired infant's forehead before handing it over to Hiccup completely, watching the head and making sure it was settled properly in his lover's arms. He pulled up short for awhile, just admiring the scene in awe. His most beautiful lover with his loveliest children right there in front of him, in the last fifty years, this was the best thing that's ever happened to him. A goofy smile spreaded across his face.**_

_**Hiccup gave him a look, amused albeit confused. "What's with the face?"**_

_**Jack just laughed, shaking his head. Leaning forward to plant a lingering kiss on Hiccup's thin lips. They were in a liplock session for a full-minute, tongues dancing, before breaking aparty for breath. They settled for leaning their foreheads against each other, the babies pressed up between them securely.**_

_**They looked into each other's eyes. Forest Emeralds to Winter Sapphires.**_

_**"I love you,"**_

_**"I love you, too,"**_

_**And now, they had two extra people they'll be saying that to from now on. **_

~o~

"I'm home!"

"Oh, you're home, huh?" Hiccup spat as he struggled to hold up the kids. "So you just happened to be back after I gave them a bath which they hate by the way, and I'm sure they got it from you!' He hissed. "Plus! It was your turn to change their diapers!"

Jack laughed, flying down to gather his family into his arms. He kissed Hiccup's nose. "Good morning to you too, freckles."

Hiccup huffed in annoyance. "If you think you're getting any tonight, you got another thing coming, snowflake." He moved away.

"Aw come on!" Jack pouted, flying over. "Not even a blow-"

Jack stopped as a big man came into the room, glaring at him. "Finish that sentence in front of my grankids, and you're sleeping outside tonight." The spirit swallowed at his father-in-law's words, and stayed quiet. as Hiccup gave him a look of victory.

"Gaa gaa gaa!" The twins laughed, reaching over to Stoick. Hiccup brought them to his father who took them happily, taking a sit on his favorite chair and bouncing them on his knees.

Hiccup went to Jack and kissed his cheek. "Good morning," He said. "Want to go flying before we get to the chores?"

"Do we take my staff or Toothless?"

"Toothless, duh." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You owe me, remember?"

Jack sighed in defeat. "Oh, all right." He went over to Stoick, and kissed the foreheads of his kids, one with White hair and green eyes, the other with brown hair and blue eyes, before going to Hiccup.

"We won't be out for long," Jack told him.

Stoick huffed. "Please," He hugged his grankids close. "Take all the time you need."

Hiccup laughed wearily, finding Stoick more greedy when it comes to his children more than they were. He won't even let Gobber near them unless he had nothing on his interchangeable hand. "Come on Jack," He took his hand, and smiled up to those winter eyes. Jack did the same, still enchanted by those forest green's.

Still a gleam so familiar a gleam.

**THE END**

**A/N: Roll the credits! Hope that's better.**


End file.
